Muse
by Pokie I
Summary: Lily Evans ainda conquistaria o mundo nos palcos e sua busca pela perfeição se tornou a fonte de inspiração para as fotografias de James Potter. Mas na vida eles sabem que essa perfeição está cada vez inalcançável e precisam decidir até quando continuar tentando vai ser suficiente.
1. PARTE I

**Olá, após 3.000 anos!**

 **Comecei a sentir uma certa preocupação por estar tão distante nas fanfics. E então tive uma ideia, essa que eu fiquei muito insegura de escrever, mas que ficou me incomodando dentro da cabeça. Confesso, fanfics Jily me fazem pensar muito. O esforço que eu tive com "Muse" em meio ao desenvolvimento do TCC do meu último ano de faculdade, foi para não entregar a vocês qualquer coisa malfeita. Então espero que gostem :)**

 **Muitos sustos ocorreram no meio do processo, perdi uns 2k de palavras, achei que tivesse perdido mais, precisei reescrever, modificar, reescrever DE NOVO. Até me perguntei "será que o mundo não quer que eu volte a escrever uma nova fic?" afinal, reconheço que tenho outras para atualizar. Mas acho que a inspiração dessa vez decidiu ser amiga e eu insisti mais um pouco. Então talvez o universo queira que eu volte a escrever, afinal. Só sei que eu sentia muita falta.**

 **Por falar em amiga, queria agradecer especialmente a Carol Lair, que foi alugada por mim para ajudar nas dificuldades que eu estava encontrando no desenvolvimento dessa fic. Ela também não me deixou desistir da ideia principal: James fotógrafo, Lily bailarina. Lair, obrigada por todo apoio e pelas sugestões! Estou te devendo!**

 **Espero que aproveitem a leitura. Lembrando que essa não é uma long, é apenas uma fic com 2 capítulos: a primeira e a segunda parte.**

 **Essa é a primeira. Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **PARTE I**

 _Tente mais uma vez._

A diferença entre uma bailarina boa e uma bailarina excelente é que a _boa_ , após errar, tenta mais uma vez. A _excelente_ tenta mais vinte. Ou cinquenta.

Lily Evans era excelente. Os resultados perfeitos de suas apresentações eram consequências de uma série de treinos puxados, paixão, determinação, fôlego e um excesso de perfeccionismo. No último item de uma lista imensa de motivação, estava uma professora extremamente comprometida: sua própria mãe.

Alguns anos atrás, a sra. Evans persuadiu Petunia a alcançar a fama e o sucesso, mas claramente a filha mais velha se interessava nas atividades que não exigiam terminar o dia com dores insuportáveis nas articulações do corpo. Petunia até tentou se tornar uma bailarina aos sete anos – quem não gostaria de ser a atração principal na escolinha? – mas desistiu no primeiro tropeço, no primeiro erro. Não antes de puxar o coque da menina que ficou debochando dela e sair furiosamente do salão.

Após confirmar o total desinteresse de Petunia em relação a dança, a sra. Evans passou a depositar as energias e suas esperanças na filha mais nova. Lily tinha um talento natural. Errava pouco e, quando errava, repetia até que estivesse perfeita. _Boa_ nunca era suficiente, nunca era um elogio. Mas o mais importante de tudo: ela amava fazer aquilo. Voltar para a casa com dores em todas as articulações do corpo era prazeroso.

Não demorou muito e ela se tornou reconhecida. Foram necessárias inúmeras apresentações escolares para depois enfrentar as regionais e, logo mais tarde, as _nacionais_. Quando venceu as competições mais acirradas, começou a receber propostas importantes que definiriam seu futuro _. E ela não tinha nem completado dezoito anos ainda._

Seu pai, no entanto, não tinha a mesma esperança que sua mãe. Lily era uma boa aluna, mas não equilibrava seu tempo entre os estudos e a dança, e isso era um problema _imenso_ , nos olhos do sr. Evans, que prezava a busca por um emprego fixo e garantido. Preparando-se para testes práticos em mais de cinco cidades durante _sete_ semanas seguidas, Lily teve um péssimo desempenho escolar, pois não dormira na noite anterior e perdera a prova final de biologia. O estresse a fez entrar em uma discussão com o professor de literatura, que odiava ser contrariado, e isso também lhe rendeu injustamente a primeira detenção de sua vida.

Naquela detenção, onde consequências terríveis poderiam acontecer, ela ao invés disso conheceu James Potter.

Ela já o conhecia, mas foi lá que o conheceu _melhor_. Estudaram juntos desde o jardim de infância. Um dos melhores amigos dele era filho de um amigo do pai dela, então conhecia a reputação de sua família também. As pessoas sabiam apenas superficialmente sobre seus ricos pais. Enfim, ele não era totalmente desconhecido. Ele era tido como um playboy mimado pela maioria das pessoas da escola, mas Lily conhecia alguns trabalhos fotográficos que ele postava no _instagram_. James possuía um lado artístico, ocultado por boa parte da pressão de ser filho de Fleamont Potter, um empresário de sucesso.

James não queria seguir os passos. Ele não queria nem mesmo ser bancado pelos pais, já que trabalhava em uma livraria para juntar seu próprio dinheiro.

— Meu pai inventou uma fórmula para fazer shampoos domésticos com a mesma qualidade de salão de beleza. Ele quer passar a empresa para mim um dia, mas, sinceramente, fazer sabão não está nos meus planos.

— O que quer fazer, então? Depois que sair daqui? – ela lhe perguntou, sem notar que estavam entretidos em uma conversa amigável. Ela sentiu simpatia por ele, afinal, estavam naquela detenção porque ele a defendeu contra o mesmo professor. Tinha até se levantado da cadeira, dramaticamente. Depois, ele acabou confessando que fez aquilo porque gostava de irritar o professor.

Quando era questionado sobre sua profissão, James sempre hesitava. Levantava os ombros, demonstrando pouco interesse pelo futuro. Dizer _"artista"_ ou " _fotógrafo_ " nunca resultava em expressões motivadoras das outras pessoas – ele já testou isso em um jantar familiar –, então preferiu contornar o assunto:

— _Você_ já tem a expressão decidida do que vai ser quando sair daqui. – Ela esperou ele completar, como se o desafiando a adivinhar: – A próxima dançarina do clipe da Sia.

Lily se viu dando uma risada alta, coisa que não acontecia com frequência, especialmente durante um mês de tanta pressão e ansiedade. Depois disso, conversar com James foi se tornando mais fácil e, _logo mais tarde_ , um certo tipo de necessidade. Ela tinha suas amigas, mas com ele era diferente – até porque James nunca precisava se esforçar para fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem perto dele. Ele tinha assuntos que ela precisava ter em momentos de conflitos, para se manter calma e tranquila.

Conversavam diariamente através do _whatsapp_. Toda manhã quando acordava para ensaiar, estava lá um link enviado por ele, direcionado ao _vimeo_ — para ele, era mais profissional que o Youtube. James estava constantemente mostrando a ela clipes musicais, os quais ele passava três minutos digitando sua opinião sobre a fotografia, luz e sombras. Ela achava atraente o modo como ele falava sobre luz e sombra.

Lily reconheceu que James queria seguir esse caminho, o da fotografia. Ela o apoiava intensamente nisso, encorajando-o a demonstrar para outras pessoas e não esconder sua vontade de se profissionalizar. Com o mundo sendo registrado por todas as pessoas em questão de um clique, era preciso muito mais do que técnica e uma câmera profissional para alcançar reconhecimento. Lily gostava das fotografias dele. Tinham identidades.

— James, viu a matéria que eu te mandei ontem? – Durante a troca de aulas na segunda-feira, ela o alcançou no corredor da escola. James estava com os cabelos despenteados, como se ele nunca se preocupasse em arrumá-los quando acordava. E, para ajudar, ele tinha mania de passar os dedos pelos fios rebeldes quando era interrogado e não sabia o que responder.

— Vi, mas...

— _Sem "mas"_ — Lily tinha uma ferocidade que fazia qualquer um perder o sono. Ela o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o de continuar andando. – Você tem que tentar.

— Mas eu não estou com _inspiração_.

Lily passou as últimas semanas mandando a ele notícias sobre uma revista que estava desafiando pessoas a mostrar suas fotografias. A recompensa para a melhor imagem capturada seria uma viagem, reconhecimento na revista e uma câmera semi-profissional. Ele realmente considerou participar da competição. Estava apenas difícil decidir o que fazer, que foto tirar. Não era tão simples. E ele disse isso em voz alta.

— Se fosse _simples_ e fácil, qualquer um seria fotógrafo. É como dança. Se fosse _simples_ e fácil, não haveria reconhecimento depois de tanto esforço. – Após dizer essas palavras, Lily viu suas amigas passando na mesma direção do corredor, chamando por ela. Antes de acompanhá-las para a aula de Educação Física, deu um breve aceno a James e se afastou dizendo com veemência: – Não perca a chance.

Lily entendia sobre _chances_. Ela estava a um passo, a literalmente um passo, de entrar para um dos melhores conservatórios de dança do país depois de se formar no colégio. Por cinco fim de semanas seguidos, ela viajou para cinco cidades e apresentou excelentes performances de provas práticas, apenas porque ela não gostava – muito menos sua mãe e a treinadora – de perder _chances_. Não importava se aqueles institutos fossem ou não seus sonhos. Ela apenas precisava garantir seu lugar no mundo da dança.

Seu sonho mesmo estava fora da Inglaterra. Estava em _Paris._

— Porque é _lá_ onde temos que ir para as coisas acontecerem – ela disse quando James perguntou sobre isso, fazendo um leve movimento com os braços enquanto ele a acompanhava para casa. Às vezes James se pegava lembrando de quando eram crianças e de como ela sempre fora energética. Lily era extremamente fácil de se admirar, não importava o que ela estivesse fazendo ou dizendo.

— Boa sorte. Quando vai tentar? Quero dizer, tentar entrar em uma academia por lá.

Uma expressão diferente tomou conta do rosto forte de Lily Evans. Ela suspirou:

— Eu preciso ser _realista_. França é muito cedo. Preciso praticar _mais_. Então meu objetivo para depois da escola, além de me tornar a nova dançarina do clipe da Sia, como você sabe, é ir para Londres.

— Mas seu sonho é Paris. Você devia começar a correr atrás dele agora, não?

— O que acha que estou fazendo? – Ela sorriu para ele. Estavam se aproximando de sua casa quando explicou: – É só uma questão de _passos_. Você tem que dar um de cada vez. É como dança. Se pular um passo, pode estragar tudo.

— Tudo é como dança pra você, não é? – ele provocou.

Ela segurou levemente o braço dele para poder se aproximar com o rosto e beijá-lo na bochecha, quando concordou:

— _Tudo_. Obrigada por me acompanhar.

— A vizinhança é perigosa – explicou, no momento em que uma velha senhora passeava com sua cadelinha branca, inofensivas, perto deles.

— _Muito_ perigosa – concordou Lily.

— Ela pode ser uma assassina, cuidado.

— Terei. – Rindo, Lily se afastou para o jardim de sua casa no subúrbio e abriu a porta com as chaves que tirou da bolsa.

James tentou entender a sensação que teve enquanto voltava para _sua_ casa depois de mais um dia ao lado dela. A formatura estava tão próxima. Era estranho pensar que metade das pessoas que conheceu se afastaria para viver suas vidas, seguir seus sonhos ou montar suas famílias. Ele não tinha tanta certeza do que queria. Sua perspectiva ainda era um borrão que estava demorando para ficar nítido. Ele só gostava de curtir uma boa festa com seus melhores amigos, viajar, assistir à clipes musicais e tirar fotos. Como ele teria certeza se isso não era apenas um _hobbie_?

Uma certeza que ele tinha era que não queria ser bancado pelos pais na vida adulta, então ele precisava garantir um emprego, uma profissão. Ele sabia disso porque _nenhum_ de seus amigos pensavam de outra maneira. Remus não teve a sorte de crescer em uma família rica, como James, então estava _ralando_ para entrar em uma universidade. Sirius tinha pouquíssimo contato com os próprios pais, por isso se virava para trabalhar e ganhar sua própria grana. Peter tinha uma mãe superprotetora, mas até ele queria sair da cola dela.

A pressão estava começando a se tornar constante. James fez provas para universidades que garantiam muito sucesso – só para não ouvir seu pai reclamar que ele não estivesse se esforçando. Em meio aos estudos – coisa que ele fazia sem a mínima vontade –, ele passava a maior parte do tempo abrindo o link da competição de fotografia que Lily enviara a ele, na esperança de que essa realmente pudesse ser a única chance de provar a si mesmo que fotografia não era um hobbie e que ele precisava começar a correr atrás disso.

No último dia do prazo da inscrição, mesmo sem nenhuma foto para enviar à revista, ele se inscreveu. Tinha um mês para descobrir o que ia fazer.

Lily ficou muito feliz por ele.

 **Lily Evans**  
 _Então isso quer dizer que agora está inspirado?_

 **James Potter**  
 _Só funciono na pressão_

Ele precisava amadurecer tanto para realmente _funcionar_. Achou que sua inspiração apareceria na festa que organizou com Sirius no final de semana quando seus pais saíram viajar à negócios. A típica festa de colegial, onde rolava bebida proibida, beijos e, para os que se davam bem, sexo. Era o momento em que todo mundo estava estressado com as provas e o futuro, então não teve _ninguém_ que não tivesse aproveitado essa festa. Exceto uma. A única que talvez James estivesse mais ansioso para ver na festa e não apareceu.

Enviou uma foto para ela com a legenda _"chateado_ ".

 **Lily Evans**  
 _Preciso descansar. Amanhã treino o dia todo. Testes em Londres chegando..._

Ele decidiu mandar um áudio. Estava com preguiça de digitar, até porque sua mão direita segurava um copo de cerveja:

— Lily, preciso aproveitar que esse é o nosso último ano juntos-

No momento que ele começou a gravar, uma garota se aproximou para falar oi para ele com a intenção transparente ao convidá-lo para sentar no sofá. James tentou excluir o áudio em que aparecia a voz da menina, mas o efeito do álcool não deixou o dedo deslizar propriamente e o áudio foi enviado à Lily mesmo assim.

Na manhã seguinte, cheio de ressaca e com uma marca de chupão no pescoço, James ligou o celular e a última mensagem de Lily na madrugada fora essa: _"Você está bem acompanhado, divirta-se"_ E um emoji com a carinha sorridente.

Deitado na cama, com o desejo de nunca mais sair dela, James tirou uma selfie e enviou a foto com a legenda " _acabado"._

Ele achou que seria ignorado, mas foi surpreendido por uma foto de Lily em resposta. _"Treinando_ ". E _, cacete_ , que foto linda. Ele ficou idiotamente observando o rosto suado e determinado da selfie. Deu vontade de sair da cama e dar a volta ao mundo. Devia ser a ressaca, mas cresceu nele um súbito desejo de tirar fotos dela, porque ela era a garota mais linda que ele conhecia.

O celular vibrou, indicando a chegada de outra mensagem. A garota que ficou com ele na noite anterior mandou " _adorei a festa ontem ;)"._ James virou o rosto para o lado, ficando imediatamente exausto novamente e voltou a dormir.

Responderia depois.

— Mais uma vez, Lily. – Sua professora, McGonagall, era extremamente _severa_. Não permitia erros bobos e fazia suas alunas repetirem os passos quantas vezes _ela_ achasse necessário. Lily sabia lidar com ela melhor do que muitas, por isso também se tornou sua primeira e única aluna _particular_. Afinal, Lily tinha o mesmo objetivo: a perfeição. – Mais _uma_.

Ela repetiu o passo mais dezessete vezes no momento em que McGonagall detectou a chegada de uma pessoa _diferente_ em seu estúdio de dança. James caminhou até um banco, segurando sua mochila e esperando não ser notado.

— Quem é você? Está interessado em começar as aulas no próximo semestre? Aguarde só um instante.

— Eu só estou aqui para assistir ao treino. Não quero atrapalhar.

— Mas já atrapalhou. O horário de aula não é para-

— Professora, ele é meu amigo – Lily disse. – Eu o chamei.

Ver McGonagall intimidando James poderia ser divertido, mas ela decidiu poupá-lo dessa vez.

— Ele precisa tirar fotos para um trabalho de fotografia. Se não se importa.

— Fotos? – Ela deu uma ligeira ajeitada no cabelo e finalmente amenizou a expressão. – Ora, tudo bem, então. Apenas não a deixe desconfortável, sim?

— Ele não me deixa – garantiu Lily.

Saber disso foi o combustível para James retirar sua câmera da mochila e começar, sem ter tido nenhum plano disso quando entrou ali.

* * *

Cabelos ruivos, lábios vermelhos, os movimentos suaves, os olhos de um verde que James não via nem nas mais raras pinturas. Fotografar permitia que ele conhecesse sua própria admiração por detalhes. Aquelas fotos eram seu ponto de vista sobre Lily Evans. E era um ponto de vista maravilhoso.

Havia uma certa conexão entre os movimentos que Lily fazia com as luzes que perpassavam as grandes janelas do salão e iluminavam o chão de madeira polida. Fotografia nada mais era do que imagens desenhadas pelas luzes. Ver Lily dançar era como observar um passarinho em liberdade. James se sentiu ridiculamente poético agora. Talvez se apaixonar fosse isso.

Quando Lily começou a se sentir exausta, ela parou de dançar, alongou os braços e caminhou até ele.

— Achou sua inspiração?

Ela passou horas submetida a um esforço físico pesado, mas James era quem estava tentando recuperar algum tipo de fôlego. O que diabos ela tinha naqueles _olhos_ que era impossível de se desviar? Não que ele quisesse.

— Ela me achou – respondeu James.

— Ótimo. Te vejo amanhã na escola.

— Não vai querer ver as fotos?

— Me mostra a sua preferida depois.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e partiu para o vestiário, soltando o cabelo. James ficou olhando para seu corpo esguio. Não resistiu e posicionou a câmera, fez um imperceptível ajuste para focalizar a figura dela se afastando e registou. Aquela foto o fez pensar em uma frase: _Lily Evans nunca olhava para trás._

E, no dia seguinte, enviou a foto para Lily. Trocaram mensagens.

 **James Potter**  
 _A minha preferida, como pediu_. _Até agora_

 **Lily Evans _  
_** _Não estou dançando nessa!_

 **James Potter**  
 _Não_ _tirei fotos de você porque você dança. Tirei fotos de você, só acontece que você dança. É diferente_

Bebendo o suco na cantina da escola, Lily leu aquelas palavras sem perceber que estava abrindo um sorriso. Digitou, demorando para decidir se enviava.

 **Lily Evans** _  
Sou sua inspiração?  
_

Enviou. Ele recebeu. Ele visualizou.

Ela riu, porque ele ficou digitando por uns três minutos para enviar uma única palavra:

 **James Potter**  
 _Sim :)_

* * *

James acompanhou os passos de Lily, fotografando momentos que nenhuma plateia teria sido capaz de ver: _sua preparação_. A determinação de Lily o inspirava e ele precisava deixar isso claro em uma série de fotografias. O momento estressante quando ela errava e o modo intenso como ela se levantava quando caía. Não deixava ninguém levantá-la, fazia isso completamente sozinha. Não por orgulho, mas para provar alguma coisa a si mesma.

Durante três semanas, James conseguiu reunir um número significativo não apenas de fotos, mas de vídeos, que capturavam a essência feroz de Lily Evans em busca de um lugar no mundo. Seu futuro dependeria de provas e testes para entrar na mais aclamada academia de dança em Londres. Os anos que passou se dedicando à dança dependeria de um decisivo final de semana.

Era plausível que ela estivesse nervosa. Muito, muito nervosa.

— Este foi seu último ensaio – disse McGonagall à Lily, ao final daquela terça-feira. – Tudo o que você sabe já está em você, não force para trazer para fora, _terá que_ _sair naturalmente_. Sábado será um dia importante, você precisa _descansar_. Sua mãe concorda comigo dessa vez. Sua cabeça precisa estar calma.

— Sim.

— Lily. Não vou lhe desejar boa sorte, porque seu esforço não vai acontecer por uma questão de sorte. Você lutou por isso, e é por isso que irá conseguir.

McGonagall entendia que elogiar ajudava, então ela nunca deixava de lembrar Lily que seus esforços não seriam jogados fora, independente do resultado. Ela conhecia poucas garotas como Lily, então estava com bons pressentimentos em relação a ela.

Percebendo que realmente precisava manter a cabeça leve, sem estresse, ou apenas adormecer seu nervosismo até sábado, ela tentou relaxar, saindo com as amigas, se distraindo com episódios de séries e, na maior parte do tempo, conversando com James.

Por mensagem não parecia ser o suficiente. Ela _ligou_ para ele.

Falou com a voz dura, em um tom de alguém que passara as últimas horas se controlando para não surtar:

— Oi, James. Está ocupado?

Ele observou a situação em que se encontrava naquele momento. Sexta-feira ao redor de uma mesa jogando baralho com seus três melhores amigos. O DVD do Metallica na televisão no porão da casa de Remus e _Call of Duty_ em pausa perto do sofá caindo aos pedaços. Ele definitivamente não estava ocupado.

— Você quer sair comer alguma coisa?

— Comer alguma coisa? – James olhou para Sirius, Remus e Peter, sem acreditar no convite. – Claro. – Ele estava se recuperando de uma caixa de pizza, mas deu um jeito de se levantar. Lily disse o lugar e desligou. James deu um longo suspiro.

— O jogo estava muito bom, cavalheiros. Mas eu preciso ir.

— Está passando bastante tempo com sua _musa_ , James – provocou Remus.

— Agora não tenho que fingir que me interesso pelo papo de fotografia. E eu gostava de fingir – acrescentou Sirius.

— Você não está... _apaixonado_... por ela, está? – perguntou Peter, preocupado. – Porque as pessoas ficam estranhas quando estão apaixonadas. Começam a trocar os amigos pelas garotas.

James sorriu, nada abalado.

— Não fiquem tristes. Tem um pouco de mim para todo mundo. Mas, hum, acho que ela precisa de mim agora. Amanhã é um dia _importante_ para ela e-

— Não se explique pra gente – disse Remus, fingindo que estava ofendido.

— É, vai lá com sua musa!

Sirius jogou as cartas de sua mão na direção dele, vaiando sua saída, como se trocar os amigos por garota fosse um afronto. Mas claro que era sarcasticamente. Estavam felizes por ele. James falava de Lily _o tempo todo_.

É claro que ele estava apaixonado.

Ele percebeu isso quando a encontrou na cafeteria do centro, às nove horas da noite, como combinaram. Seu lado hormonal estava desejando que fosse um encontro e ele se sentiu ansioso enquanto atravessava o estacionamento para se aproximar dela, na porta de entrada. Como usual, ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar o rosto dele e beijá-lo na bochecha.

— E aí, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou. Ainda estava achando estranho, _um estranho bom_ , ter sido chamado para comer com ela à essa hora.

Lily respirou fundo e decidiu que chamá-lo havia sido uma boa ideia, porque ela se acalmou instantaneamente só por vê-lo despentear os cabelos. Eles entraram na cafeteria e se acomodaram em uma mesa, um de frente para o outro. Ela observou os óculos dele e procurou seus olhos castanhos, que a faziam sempre abrir um leve sorriso. James ainda estava tentando entender seus sentimentos, então suas mãos estavam um pouco suadas.

— Não podemos ficar até tarde, você precisa descansar pra amanhã – ele falou em um tom de brincadeira e seriedade.

— E se eu foder tudo?

A pergunta saiu bem baixinha na voz de Lily, que já não era a pessoa com o tom de voz mais alto do mundo. Mas James escutou perfeitamente.

— Bem... se isso acontecer, você só não pode deixar de tentar de novo.

— Tantas coisas estão em jogo.

— Você fez testes para outras quinhentas academias. Chance é o que não falta.

— Mas eu não quero aquelas outras quinhentas academias. Eu quero _Londres_. Preciso de Londres. Se eu não conseguir em _Londres_ , nunca vou conseguir Paris. Ou Nova York.

— Você vai conseguir.

— Eu errei três passos no último ensaio.

— Você estava nervosa. Na minha última aula de carro, esqueci o freio de mão levantado quando fui sair com ele. O professor falou "olha, cara, você tá dirigindo bem, só tá nervoso. Vai dar tudo certo". E eu passei. É só nervosismo.

Ela já havia passado por isso muitas vezes, agora só estava três vezes pior. Só não _dez_ vezes porque James, de um modo sutil, conseguia acalmá-la. Por esse motivo, ela fez o convite:

— Você quer assistir?

— O quê?

— A minha prova. Em Londres.

— Você quer que eu assista?

— Sim. Você pode tirar algumas fotos – sorriu brevemente.

— Pode ser. Tudo bem por mim. Estarei lá, então.

Era incrível como os obstáculos pareciam banais. Londres era há cinco horas dali, não era uma viagem de quinze minutos. James nem pensou se teria algo importante para fazer e já decidiu que estaria lá. Dar suporte a Lily da mesma maneira como ela o incentivava com sua paixão pela fotografia parecia um tipo de prioridade.

Eles comeram um pouco, mas continuaram sentados na mesa, conversando. O assunto mudou para um episódio de uma série que eles estavam assistindo. Esse tipo de assunto fazia o tempo passar muito rápido. Quando perceberam, já eram onze horas e a mãe de Lily ligou para ela, lembrando do horário.

James ofereceu carona. Ele conhecia o caminho até a casa de Lily, devido às vezes que a acompanhara da escola. Em dez minutos estavam estacionados perto da calçada que divida o jardim sempre em perfeito estado com a rua.

Ela não saiu logo. Fez menção de abrir a porta, mas virou o rosto para ele e por algum motivo uma troca de mensagens entre eles estava em sua cabeça quando perguntou:

— Eu realmente sou sua inspiração?

Não queria ouvir um "sim", mas queria ver a expressão dele. Ele ajeitou os óculos preto no osso do nariz, gesto que fazia quando estava se preparando para responder. Ele não tinha ideia de como isso era sexy. Ela se inclinou ligeiramente e, agarrando com uma mão aquele rosto grande e masculino, foi tão rápida em sua decisão que os óculos dele ficaram desalinhados.

Ela o beijou, e forte. James não parou para duvidar de nada. Trouxe uma de suas mãos para a cintura dela, decidindo que precisava de contato para apertá-la nos braços e não soltá-la tão cedo, mas havia ainda muita distância entre eles. Ele achou que nada de Lily poderia ser melhor, mas era porque ele ainda não tinha experimentado o sabor daquela boca. Não até aquele momento.

Ele se afastou um pouco, talvez para reunir fôlego. Lily segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos dessa vez, e deixou seus lábios roçaram o dele de um jeito suave, sem pressão alguma. A respiração dela estava descontrolada e ele teve a breve sensação de que só ouvira ela respirar assim depois de um dia extremamente puxado de atividade física. Ele pensava em como seria o sexo com ela e isso o enlouqueceu.

Voltaram a se beijar, parecendo tão certo. Tão completamente certo. Ela se esqueceu por um instante do seu medo, do seu nervosismo, do que a preocupava. Beijar James era como cair sabendo que não haveria impacto. Sua língua entrelaçada a dele era um remédio que ela precisava muito, _muito_ tomar para se manter calma. Mas ironicamente, seu coração estava muito agitado.

Instigados pelo calor e pela falta de vontade de se afastarem, Lily se viu sentada sobre o colo dele. Não foi acidental, mas não foi conscientemente também. Ela costumava ser mais contida quando a coisa se tratava de garotos, mais racional. Mas ela pouco se importou com isso porque aquilo estava incrivelmente bom. Seria idiotice parar ou se conter.

Os olhos se abriram para encontrar os de James por trás das lentes de seus óculos, quando relutantemente cessaram o beijo. Não conseguiram pensar em algo para dizer, mas ela foi a primeira a cortar o silêncio das respirações fundidas.

— Isso me acalmou mais do que qualquer conversa teria feito. Mas eu preciso ir. Amanhã vai ser...

Ele pressionou novamente os lábios vermelhos de Lily, calando-a aos poucos. Ele, que costumava sempre ter algo para dizer, não estava conseguindo encontrar palavras certas. Só queria beijá-la.

Lily gostava disso, de alguma coisa. Ter algum efeito sobre alguém. Ela se sentia confiante. Ela precisava ter essa confiança.

— Tchau, James... – Com um sorriso quase tímido, Lily afastou os cabelos para trás de suas orelhas e levantou o corpo do colo dele. Ela não perdeu o hábito de se despedir dele com um beijo no rosto, mas dessa vez pressionou os lábios com mais ternura. – Boa noite – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Te vejo amanhã?

— Amanhã – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Sentia-se atônito. – Até amanhã.

Ela saiu, deixando somente seu aroma no ambiente do carro e a boca de James manchada de batom.

* * *

 **James Potter**  
 _Eu não consegui dizer aquela hora_  
 _mas queria ter falado_  
 _Muitas coisas_  
 _Não sei_  
 _Você me deixa um pouco louco_  
 _Muito na verdade_  
 _Boa noite_  
 _Vai dar tudo certo amanhã_

* * *

Não deu tudo certo. Lily caiu.

Ela não soube dizer se foi o nervosismo ou se foi defeito na sapatilha ou se ela apenas não estava preparada para lidar com essa pressão de dançar em frente aos maiores avaliadores do país. Entrar na academia não era _fácil_ , mas ela estava disposta a tudo. Ela sabia que o problema não era sua falta de habilidade. Porque habilidade ela tinha. E muita.

O problema era que ela estava distraída.

Lily não foi a única que caiu, outras vinte garotas cometeram erros e se desesperaram. Mas ela foi a única que, quando aconteceu, não chorou ou fugiu do palco. A expressão ainda continuou concentrada. Ela terminou a dança, esforçando-se para manter o orgulho e a dignidade, agradeceu com uma reverência e finalmente saiu do palco para dar a vez a próxima garota.

James estava filmando, sentado na poltrona da plateia ao lado da mãe de Lily. Ela sim tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mas não era de tristeza ou de derrota. Era de um orgulho feroz.

Quando Lily se encontrou com eles na saída da academia, ela carregava sua bolsa e estava com roupa casual novamente. Andou até eles, transparente em seu desânimo e frustração. A sra. Evans abriu os braços para abraçá-la, garantindo que ela tinha se saído melhor do que todas.

Não era o suficiente para Lily, que retrucou:

— Eu caí. Não me interessa se foi melhor. Não foi _perfeito_. Foi humilhante.

Saiu do aperto consolador de sua mãe e começou a andar à frente dos dois. James tentou alcançá-la, mas ficou inseguro. Ela não chegou a nem olhar para ele, parecia evitá-lo.

 _Ela só deve estar nervosa_. _Precisa de espaço_.

Almoçaram em um restaurante. Lily passou metade do tempo no corredor do banheiro, conversando com alguém no celular. Quando James passou por ela para ir ao banheiro masculino, ele a viu limpando as lágrimas do rosto, dizendo:

— Mas talvez seja melhor assim, pai. A academia é _muito_ cara. Talvez...

Encarou James e parou de falar, dizendo ao pai que ligava para ele mais tarde. Lily ainda estava com os olhos aguados, então James se aproximou dela e enxugou os resquícios das lágrimas com seu próprio polegar.

— Você estava maravilhosa. Caso não saiba.

— Eu estava distraída – disse baixinho, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. – Eu estava _pensando_. E pensar é um veneno nesse momento.

— O que estava pensando?

— Futuro.

— É. Isso assusta pra caralho. Mas não tem como evitar o pensamento.

Depois disso, Lily finalmente abriu caminho e espaço para que ele pudesse _entrar_. Ele a abraçou e ela aumentou o aperto, encostando a cabeça em seu peito para se confortar.

Eles voltaram para casa na mesma tarde. Durante a volta no trem, sentados juntos na cabine, James se distraía com o som da música em seu celular, dormindo. Lily olhava para a janela, ansiosa e pensativa. Será que havia estragado tudo? Como James disse, _chance_ era o que não faltava para ela. Suas mãos inquietas no braço da poltrona entre ela e James fez o rapaz segurar seus dedos. Ele roçou o polegar nas costas de sua mão macia. Segurou a mão dela a viagem toda, acalmando-a.

E nos próximos dias também.

* * *

O vencedor da competição de fotografia foi anunciado na semana seguinte. Não era o nome de James, mas ele não ficou abalado com isso. Percebeu que pouco se importou em vencer. Ele só precisava ter sido instigado a realizar um trabalho fotográfico e foi isso o que aconteceu. Ele descobriu que fotografia era mais do que um hobbie. Ele gostava que mais pessoas pudessem ver sua perspectiva através das lentes de uma câmera. Especialmente depois que ele postou a foto _Lily Evans nunca olhava para trás_ em sua página do instagram e as curtidas chegaram a ultrapassar _seis mil_.

— Por que não começa a postar em outros sites? – ela sugeriu. Estavam no sofá da casa de James, com ela espiando a tela do notebook dele por trás de seus ombros largos.

— Você sabe que essas curtidas são _por sua causa_ , não por causa da foto, certo?

— Está com ciúmes? – ela brincou, beijando fraquinho seu pescoço. – Mas tem pessoas comentando sobre a luz e a sombra e em como foi bem fotografado.

Ela tinha razão. Por mais que Lily saísse linda em qualquer foto, capturar isso de um modo artístico não era um trabalho que qualquer um faria. As fotos de James eram admiradas na internet. Ele precisava se apropriar disso para divulgar seus trabalhos e montar um portfolio que pudesse levá-lo a uma universidade boa. Foi o que se concentrou em fazer.

Lily fora aceita em todas as academias de dança da região. Recebeu as cartas, todas no último mês de aula. Ela ficava feliz, claro, mas James percebia claramente que seu objetivo de verdade não havia sido alcançado, porque não recebeu nenhum contato da academia de Londres por dias.

James quis fazer algo por ela, mas parecia inalcançável. O jeito seria ela tentar de novo. Mas, para não perder tempo, ela precisava decidir qual das academias escolher, mesmo que não fossem estas seu objetivo principal. Todas eram boas, ela seria feliz e se daria bem em qualquer uma – estava longe de desmerecê-las. Mas Londres seria uma porta para suas oportunidades internacionais. Para seus sonhos.

Então, em uma segunda-feira de manhã, a carta chegou. Lily a leu junto com seus pais na cozinha. Na escola, correu até as amigas para contar a novidade de que estava na lista de espera, mesmo após a queda. Mandou uma mensagem para James encontrá-la no almoxarifado do ginásio de dança na hora do intervalo. Uma esperança nascia dentro dela, mas ela estava em total conflito. Quando ela ficava assim, suas palavras ficavam atropeladas.

— O resultado sairá somente no próximo mês, James. O prazo para a matrícula na academia em Cambridge é semana que vem. Eu devo esperar? E se eu não for chamada? Eu estou dependendo de alguém desistir, mas estamos falando de _Londres_. Ninguém desiste.

— Espere, Lily – ele disse. – Eu acho que eu esperaria.

— Mas Cambridge também é incrível, e se eu perder essa oportunidade por causa de _falsas_ esperanças-

— Não são falsas esperanças! – Ele se irritou com o fato de que Lily não enxergava o quanto ela era maravilhosa. Ele falou as próximas palavras em um tom alterado e _bravo:_ — E se aquelas pessoas não aceitarem _você_ por lá, eles que se fodam, porque eles quem estão perdendo. Não você. Olha, eu não entendo porra nenhuma de dança, mas eu gosto. Eu gosto do que você faz. É bonito, é difícil, é hipnotizador. Não sei se é porque eu estou apaixonado e não consigo ver isso em nenhuma outra garota, mas, _porra_ , Lily Evans, você ainda vai conquistar o mundo um dia.

Os olhos verdes dela brilharam. Era necessário que eles se beijassem depois daquilo, e foi o que fizeram. Mas dessa vez os toques estavam diferentes. Aquele era um almoxarifado escolar, apertado, escuro, cheio de materiais e apetrechos, caixas de papelão e bugigangas de limpeza. Não era o lugar mais romântico, mas o que importou foi o gemido que Lily soltou quando ele a empurrou contra a porta fechada. Os dois estavam excitados. Ela segurou a base da camiseta preta de James e a ergueu de seu dorso, livrando-o daquela peça de roupa. Sem deixar de beijá-lo, passeou a mão em seu peito despido e desceu a mão do abdômen até o cós de sua calça jeans.

Ela abriu o zíper. Ele apertou a nuca dela, em resposta ao aperto que sentiu em sua cueca. Puxou o rosto dela para mais um beijo, enquanto sua outra mão seguia um caminho embaixo da saia dela. Lily não ficou com a língua na boca de James por muito tempo. Desceu os lábios para o pescoço dele, apertando mais forte o volume por cima da calça jeans. Ela a abaixou até os tornozelos a medida que também se ajoelhava. Ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Ela era decidida, mas não sabia que era ousada também. Descobriu agora. Ou James apenas a fazia perder o controle. De qualquer forma, ele ficou alucinado com isso. E com o que ela fez com sua boca depois.

O sinal tocou.

Se ouviram, ignoraram.

* * *

 **James Potter**  
 _"O motivo de vocês serem a academia mais perdedora se perderem Lily Evans" Já escrevi 2k em minha dissertação, estou quase enviando_

 **Lily Evans**  
 _Hahahahah idiota_  
 _Você que se atreva a mandar_  
 _Mas a intenção é fofa :)_

* * *

 _ **James Potter**  
Hey, me apliquei a um curso especializado em fotografia por aqui. Só preciso ter o diploma do Ensino Médio. Começo ano que vem. Meu pai tá meio puto por não ser uma UNIVERSIDADE... mas foda-se, é o que eu quero_

 **Lily Evans**  
 _Sério? James, isso é incrível! Boa sorte!_

* * *

 **Lily Evans**  
 _A carta chegou. Consegui a vaga :) Vem pra cá? Meus pais saíram. Quero conversar com você_

* * *

Obviamente conversar foi a última coisa que James e Lily pensaram em fazer. Durante aquela noite silenciosa na vizinhança, ele tentou fazer a cama de Lily ranger o mais levemente possível enquanto se movia em cima dela, como se ele estivesse preocupado que o pai de Lily voltasse bem na hora em que os dois estavam ali, transando.

— Não quero que entre em encrenca por minha causa.

— Deixa que eu me preocupo com isso. Não para...

Eles estavam um pouco desajeitados, buscando a sintonia entre eles. Uma vez que conseguiram isso, se preocupar com outra coisa foi impossível. Embaixo da coberta, o corpo dela estava preso contra o dele, que a cada investida fazia o prazer aumentar. Ele beijou o pescoço dela, deliciosamente. Era desesperador ter apenas duas mãos quando se queria tocar cada espaço daquele corpo, mas James se esforçou atentamente para deixá-la satisfeita. Em um momento, Lily se posicionou em cima dele, liderando os movimentos. Para ela, aquilo também era dançar. Era ritmo e fôlego. A coberta estava jogada em algum canto perto deles, com a própria timidez dela ao despir o sutiã. Ele beijou cada um dos seios, fazendo-a suspirar.

Uma súbita vontade de dizer que a amava ficou presa na garganta de James, mas ao invés disso ele avisou que ia gozar. Ela beijou a boca dele e aumentou a velocidade no modo como seu corpo estava se movendo, estimulando o momento para que acontecesse. Ela descobriu que gostava de ouvi-lo gemer. Não resistiu e prensou suavemente os dentes contra o lábio inferior dele, sabendo que aquilo o deixava louco. Ele jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás e gozou enquanto ela respirava perto de seu ouvido.

Deitaram-se, suados. Calados. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e escutou o batimento cardíaco acelerado pelo contato físico.

— Sem querer ser o cara que fala "eu te disse" – ele cortou o silêncio. – Mas eu te disse que iria conseguir a vaga em Londres. E sem querer ser o cara que fala "eu te amo" depois que transa com a namorada. Mas eu te amo.

— Eu também – ela respondeu, baixinho, brincando com o colar dele. – Vou sentir sua falta.

James franziu a testa, refletindo um pouco sobre a última frase.

— O que quer dizer?

Parecia claro para Lily. Ela achava que fosse claro para James.

— O que eu quero dizer?

— É. O que você quer dizer com "vou sentir sua falta"? – Esse silêncio doeu um pouco. – Estamos nos despedindo aqui?

— Não. Não é isso. Eu quis dizer... você não pensa no que vai acontecer depois que nos formarmos? Não vamos mais nos ver diariamente na escola. Eu vou morar em Londres agora. Você vai...

— Eu vou continuar aqui enquanto você conquista o mundo e muda sua vida.

— James, eu quero você lá – ela segurou o rosto dele e o virou para que ele a encarasse. – Eu quero você para me acalmar e me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mesmo que tudo não fique bem. Mas...

— Você precisa ser realista, não é?

— Relacionamentos à distância... não funcionam.

— Você já teve um?

— Não, mas é uma verdade universal.

Nesse momento, ele levantou o corpo e colocou a cueca, sentando-se na margem da cama.

— Então... se é uma verdade universal, você não precisa tentar?

— James, eu não quero entrar nesse assunto _hoje._

— Quando quer entrar nesse assunto? Quando estiver com as malas prontas? Até lá, vamos fingir que eu agora não sei que você vai terminar comigo.

— Ninguém disse alguma coisa sobre terminar.

— Lily, eu entendo contexto.

— Não falei "terminar".

— Então o que significa todo esse papo de que relacionamentos à distância não funcionam? Agora você vai falar pra mim "espero que ainda possamos ser amigos"? É isso?

Ele percebeu que estava colocando os sapatos, zangado, principalmente depois de interpretar o silêncio que ela fez como uma afirmação que, em sua perspectiva, era absurda.

— Quer ouvir sobre verdade universal? – ele perguntou. – Amizade depois de um término. Isso nunca acontece. E eu sei porque eu passei por isso. Eu não sei _fingir_ que vou ficar _tranquilo_ se você pedir para sermos amigos.

— Bem, então prefere não ter nenhum contato? Acabar tudo de uma vez? Como se eu tivesse feito uma coisa _terrível_ tentando ser realista?

— Você está sendo precipitada.

— James, eu só disse que ia sentir sua falta e isso _é_ verdade. Mas você decidiu interpretar como se eu estivesse querendo terminar. Parece que nós dois estamos sendo, então.

A essa altura, eles estavam em pé, separados pela cama de Lily. James vestiu a camiseta de um jeito nervoso, nem reparou que estava do avesso. Ele deu a volta na cama e ficou perto de Lily para dizer:

— Eu te amo. E a mentira que você disse foi quando respondeu que também, porque você está desistindo de nós.

Isso fez Lily olhar para ele, abismada.

— Eu _sei_ que eu não demonstro as coisas do jeito que você espera, mas _não_ me acuse de dizer mentiras, especialmente sobre o que eu sinto. Eu queria evitar essa briga que já estamos tendo. Eu quero você em minha vida, eu não quero acabar tudo. Por que não consegue ser _maduro_ suficientemente para se manter nela _de qualquer jeito_?

— Por que eu não entendo a sua lógica. E isso não é sobre a _minha_ maturidade. – Ele estava alterado e confuso com o rumo que a noite havia tomado. – Isso é _você_ com essa mania _irritante_ de querer ser perfeita em tudo. Você acha que vamos foder tudo e quer se livrar disso antes. Então, sim, você está desistindo.

Quando ele deu um passo para ir embora, Lily o chamou mais uma vez pelo nome, aflita, sem entender exatamente o que iria dizer em seguida, só sabia que agora precisava se explicar. Por esse motivo, quando James parou e realmente se dispôs a ouvir sua explicação, ou apenas desafiou, foi difícil para Lily reunir as próximas palavras. Ela não esperava buscá-las naquela noite que supostamente deveria ser perfeita e importante, mas não viu outra alternativa agora:

— _Eu_ posso foder tudo. Você sabe que quando quero alguma coisa, quando tenho prioridade sobre alguma coisa, eu gasto minhas energias apenas com ela. Você me conhece. Ainda não sei como equilibrar a minha vida. Ela sempre se resumiu a dança. Todos os malditos dias. Eu amo o que eu faço, James. E não vai ser fácil alcançar meus objetivos. Estarei competindo contra o mundo. Eu não vou poder te dar atenção todos os dias. Acho que, continuando em um relacionamento comigo, preciso deixar você ciente disso. Os treinos serão puxados, eu estarei estressada, eu me afastarei, eu precisarei do meu espaço, eu deixarei você de lado em algum momento, mas eu sei, _eu sei_ , que você _não_ merece ser deixado de lado.

Ela pensou em acrescentar que _ele a distraía_ , mas seria completamente injusto. Mesmo que tivesse caído em uma apresentação importante por estar pensando no primeiro beijo que deram no carro, não havia sido culpa de James. E ela sabia que ele iria se sentir culpado, mesmo que ninguém controlasse os pensamentos, muito menos os sentimentos dela.

Durante um silêncio no qual ouviam o som da playlist que acompanhara o sexo deles, James ajeitou os óculos, como sempre pensando no que dizer. A voz dele estava baixa. Ela se odiou por causar nele aquela expressão tão rara quando o ouviu concordar:

— Tem razão, eu não mereço.

Então saiu, deixando somente seu perfume masculino no ambiente do quarto e o rosto delicado de Lily manchado de lágrimas.

Sem perceber, ela esperava que ele fosse ter alguma solução para resolver seus conflitos, porque sentiu uma pontada de decepção por vê-lo aceitar aquilo tão facilmente. James sempre parecia ter solução para tudo, pensando em alternativas para dar um jeito nas coisas, até mesmo nas preocupações e nos temores de Lily. Dessa vez, ele não via como mudar isso. Só sabia que realmente não seria um relacionamento se apenas _ele_ se esforçasse.

* * *

James ainda veria Lily mudar o endereço para _Londres_ e dançar com ele no baile de formatura. Ainda teriam tido uma última transa, num deslize de confusão e sentimentos na mesma noite. Ainda teriam mais três discussões. E ela choraria muito. Ele ainda veria ela mudar os status de relacionamento. Ele ainda _se_ veria mudando os status de relacionamento. Em seu próprio instagram, apesar de ter atualizado muitas vezes desde a postagem daquela foto, James ainda recebia curtidas em _Lily Evans nunca olhava para trás_ para jamais esquecer o que ela significou na vida dele.

E mal sabia ele que, muitas vezes, olhar para trás foi o que Lily Evans mais fez nos próximos anos.

* * *

 **Acho que estão querendo me matar, sim ou com certeza? Desculpe a quem nunca leu minhas outras fics e não sabe que gosto de botar umas intrigas. Mas quem costuma ler e me conhece, já devem estar acostumados e nada surpresos**

 **Não se preocupem, a próxima parte já que chega.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do que leram até agora. Por favor, não deixem de comentar pra me fazer feliz e inspirada :) sejam minhas musas**

 **Beijos e até a próxima parte!**

 **alrightpokie**


	2. PARTE II

**Voltei rápido! :) Aqui está a segunda e última parte de "Muse".**

 **Não vou ficar enrolando nas notas iniciais. Só queria agradecer pelos comentários e o apoio que recebi de vocês. Não somente por aqui, mas no twitter também! Então, muito obrigada por acompanharem esse meu retorno!**

 **Bom, vou deixar vocês com a Parte II, que não é nada pequena (e espero que não se importem em lerem 12k de palavras). Falarei mais nas notas finais.**

 **Até lá e boa leitura!**

* * *

MUSE

PARTE II

 _Não tente demais_.

A diferença entre um fotógrafo bom e um fotógrafo excelente é que o fotógrafo _bom_ meticulosamente planeja a composição da imagem para tirar fotos interessantes. O fotógrafo _excelente_ reconhece o momento certo para quebrar todas essas regras de composição, apropriando-se de pequenos acidentes para tornar sua fotografia diferente de todas as outras.

James Potter eventualmente se tornou um excelente fotógrafo. E quando perguntavam _"como consegue fotografias tão naturais e bonitas?"_ , ele respondia _"não fico tentando_ ". Era simples assim. Ou nem tanto.

Todas as coisas que ele adquiriu e conquistou em sua vida ocorreram de forma natural. Ele tinha essa filosofia de que se você tenta _demais_ , sua expressividade e impulsividade se perde no processo. Ele não estava nem um pouco interessado na perfeição, embora essa _busca_ , para ele, o inspirasse a continuar fotografando.

Esse aspecto impulsivo se tornou reconhecido e, após dois anos fazendo um curso na mesma cidade em que se formou no colégio, seus trabalhos começaram a trazer propostas de empresas publicitárias, de moda, design, artes e música, para que ele finalmente _saísse pelo país_.

Ele aceitou todas as propostas. _Não perca a chance_ , uma antiga voz dizia-lhe diariamente dentro da cabeça – ou nas lembranças _._ Correu atrás delas. Até que seu nome passou a fazer parte de uma lista dos jovens futuros da fotografia, em blogs e páginas de revistas que tinham fortes reputações.

Morou em Liverpool por mais de um ano e meio. Nessa fase, ele conheceu uma banda que estava querendo se tornar os novos Beatles. Eram bons e eles assinaram um contrato para gravar o primeiro álbum. Foi um ano importante para aqueles jovens e, especialmente, para James. Ao final da gravação no estúdio, com o nome do álbum na mente, comprar uma das fotos de James para usar como capa.

James aprendeu da melhor maneira que ser fotógrafo, antes de tudo, era se surpreender com os detalhes que as outras pessoas gostavam sobre o que ele capturava nas lentes de uma _Canon_. A banda fez sucesso, vendeu várias cópias do álbum com a capa na qual James tinha direito autoral sobre a foto. Eles gostaram tanto de James que, quando o primeiro _single_ disparou na lista das mais tocadas da semana no _iTunes_ , o agente da banda reconheceu seu talento e quis contratá-lo para dirigir o clipe musical.

Ali, no momento em que olhava diretamente para o contrato, James percebeu que ele havia alcançado um sonho. Ele sempre fora apaixonado por clipes musicais. Nunca considerou, no entanto, dirigir um. Mas, com a chance ali a sua frente, James se sentiu realizado. Claro que não deixou de se sentir inseguro. Com 22 anos apenas, o que aqueles caras estavam esperando de James?

Ele tinha paixão, ousadia, inspiração e um jeito muito bom de lidar com as pessoas. Foi isso o que o levou para tão longe em tão pouco tempo. Ele aceitava qualquer desafio à sua frente. As pessoas gostavam, não só das fotos, mas do cara que estava tirando elas.

Quatro meses depois, o clipe pronto e editado foi divulgado na página do facebook da banda. Muitas curtidas e, principalmente, compartilhamentos. James leu críticas de "que merda" até "que maravilhoso". Recebeu mensagens de elogios, pessoas perguntando sobre preços e disponibilidade de trabalho. A caixa de e-mail dele, não muito tempo depois, começou a ficar lotada. Ele passou a recusar trabalhos para priorizar os mais interessantes, o que significava uma coisa: _ele estava na profissão certa_ _e não a trocaria por nada._

* * *

– Amor, quem é _Lily Evans_? – Aquela pergunta havia saído da voz da namorada da época. Uma jovem aspirante escritora, Angela, que gostava de fumar maconha quando estava entediada, usava as camisas de James depois do sexo e perambulava de calcinha pelo apartamento dele quando queria assaltar a geladeira na madrugada.

– Por quê? – Ele estava com a cabeça no travesseiro, sonolento. Ela, com o notebook no colo ao seu lado.

– Estou vendo seu portfólio e encontrei _essa_. Lily Evans nunca olha para trás. Só estou curiosa.

– É mais antiga. Eu não tinha experiência nenhuma quando a tirei.

– _Doze_ mil curtidas no _Instagram_? Porra, isso não é pouco para algo inexperiente. Vinte e seis mil no _Tumblr. Cento e três_ no _Pinterest_. E quer saber? Merecidos. Está linda a foto.

– Obrigado.

– Não vai me dizer quem é ela?

– É minha ex-namorada. – Resumiu do melhor jeito que pôde. Mas, para ele, dizer aquilo pareceu vazio. Lily Evans havia sido mais que isso. Mas, claro, Angela não estava interessada em saber detalhes. Ele, muito menos em contá-los.

Achou que ela ia ser como outras garotas com quem ele já havia namorado até então. Achou que ia ficar irritada por saber que James ainda guardava uma foto da ex-namorada nas redes sociais. Mas não. Angela viu aquilo como um trabalho fotográfico de James, não uma recordação de um relacionamento que ele não havia superado. Ela _havia_ superado, afinal.

– O nome não me é estranho.

– Ela é dançarina da Academia Real de Ballet em Londres.

– Espere... lembrei. Então foi _ela_ quem dançou no aniversário da Rainha Elizabeth, mês passado, não é? Em rede _internacional_? O vídeo está rodando o facebook.

Ele confirmou.

Angela incomodava um pouco James por sua mania de não saber exatamente como perguntar as coisas. Sem contexto algum, foi direta:

– Eu posso usar a foto de capa para o meu próximo livro?

Ele piscou os olhos e se desencostou do colchão, sentando-se na cama. Esticou o braço para pegar os óculos no criado-mudo e limpar as lentes com o lençol.

– Não entendi sua pergunta, Angel. – Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e viu o rosto nítido e empolgado da namorada.

– Eu _amei_ a foto. É exatamente a que eu estava procurando para mandar para a editora. Amor... por que não me mostrou _antes_? Você sabe que estou escrevendo sobre uma mulher que dança e... – Ela viu a expressão dele e fez uma interpretação errônea. – Eu não estou pedindo _de graça_. Meu agente vai conversar com você, podemos resolver os preços e...

– Não. Não é isso. Só não estou vendendo a foto.

Não era a primeira vez que ele recebia a proposta de vender os direitos de _Lily Evans nunca olhava para trás_.

– O processo é mais complicado. Para autorizar a venda preciso entrar em contato com _ela_ para ela _me_ autorizar a vender uma foto com a imagem dela. E, você sabe, ela está ocupada dançando para a realeza. Não vai ver o e-mail.

– Ela está de costas na foto.

– Ainda é ela. E preciso de autorização por direito de imagem.

– Eu garanto que ela nem vai chegar a ver a capa do meu livro-

– _Não_ , Angela. Não. Existem milhares de fotos melhores para você usar de capa. Não precisa ser essa.

Levantou-se da cama e foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes. Ela ficou olhando para os ombros do namorado e acendeu um baseado depois que compreendeu tudo.

– Você ficou tenso. Essa foto significa alguma coisa, não é?

Ele estava ocupado demais com a boca cheia de pasta de dente para responder. Por isso, a moça continuou:

– Não acho que você não queira vender para mim só porque tem que enfrentar o trabalho de receber autorização, coisa que o _agente_ dela pode muito bem resolver. Você nem precisa-

– Não me interessa vendê-la. Se quiser que eu tire uma foto de uma dançarina _só_ para a capa do seu livro, eu tiro.

– Eu nunca vi um fotógrafo com tantos ciúmes de uma foto. Ou isso é porque você... não superou o que quer tenha acontecido entre vocês dois?

– Eu só não quero vender – ele repetiu claramente antes que começasse a se zangar com o assunto. – Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?

Ela deu um suspiro irritado, mas conseguiu respeitar a decisão dele. James não estava nem um pouco interessado em começar uma discussão naquela hora, então saiu do quarto.

* * *

Ele viveu três relacionamentos sérios em um período de seis anos. Ao longo de cada um desses relacionamentos, conheceu diferentes personalidades, visitou lugares novos, fez novos e revia velhos amigos. Na Inglaterra, ele ainda andava na montanha-russa do passado e do presente. O futuro era uma névoa que somente a cada passo que dava um determinado espaço ficava nítido, mas não o ambiente inteiro a sua frente.

Tirar fotos o levou para o mundo. Conheceu lugares que nunca pensou em conhecer. Ficou com garotas que o surpreenderam, que o testaram, que o amadureceram. Ele não tinha planos, não tinha metas, nem expectativas, motivo por também ter terminado com Angela, dois anos depois: ela pensava em casar e viver em uma casa de praia com três filhos; ele pensava no mundo que esperava por ele. Chegou a achar que conheceria com ela, mas ele vivia a vida como se ela fosse uma jornada; Angela vivia como se fosse o destino. Não daria certo.

Aos vinte e quatro, no que ele consideraria o melhor momento de sua carreira, ele precisou arrumar suas malas para pegar um avião internacional. Tinha um visto americano nas mãos e passaria os próximos meses trabalhando para uma empresa de vídeos musicais em Nova York. Se ele gostasse suficientemente dessa cidade que prometia mudar sua vida, quem sabe, poderia morar permanentemente por lá. Deixar as coisas que conquistou na Inglaterra – namoradas, fotografias, lugares, cursos, exposições, trabalho – e não olhar para trás. Recomeçar, de algum jeito. Ou só continuar explorando o mundo e deixando uma marca em cada canto dele.

– Bem, essa foi a última chamada para o voo – ele disse, virando-se para Sirius e Remus em um contato de despedida, enquanto segurava a passagem nas mãos. – Está chorando, Padfoot?

Costumavam tirar sarro dos sentimentos que tinham, mas agora que James ia se mudar para outro país, Sirius não viu motivos para isso. Ele fez um gesto e o abraçou, forte.

– Tchau, cara. – Era difícil se despedir do melhor amigo de infância, então não conseguiu reunir nenhuma palavra bonita.

Remus foi o próximo e ele tinha mais jeito com as palavras.

– Boa sorte por lá. Se precisar de alguma coisa, estamos aqui.

Sirius e Remus estiveram presentes em todos os momentos de sua vida, mesmo que, em boa parte dela depois da escola, esses momentos tivessem sido virtualmente.

– Amo vocês – disse James. – Se cuidem.

– Manda uma mensagem quando chegar. Sabe, pra gente saber que você está vivo.

Garantindo isso a Sirius, ele colocou a mochila nos ombros. Quando se aproximou do portão, James deu uma última olhada para trás.

* * *

No ballet professional, é tudo ou nada. Ela escolheu o _tudo_ e a consequência foi o sucesso. Nos dias difíceis, quis desistir. Mas tentava de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Em entrevistas, perguntavam " _o que a motiva_?" e Lily Evans respondia com um sorriso inspirado " _a perfeição_ ".

Ela nunca deixou de ser ambiciosa. Conquistou objetivos que a fizeram realizar sonhos. Paris foi um breve e maravilhoso momento de sua vida. Por três anos, praticou para vencer uma das maiores competições internacionais do mundo na cidade francesa. Chorou e sorriu. Quando levava prêmios embora e se deitava sozinha no apartamento em que morava, ela sabia que precisava encontrar outros sonhos para evitar o vazio.

Lily temia o vazio.

Ela também planejava seu dia meticulosamente. Dança era sua rotina. Apesar de sua mãe ter eventualmente se tornado sua própria agente, Lily apenas sentia que as coisas estavam sob controle quando _ela_ as controlava.

Nos poucos relacionamentos que viveu, Lily continuou cometendo erros. Não conseguia o equilíbrio que buscava com a dança, porque sua vida fora dos palcos era tudo, menos perfeita. Quando achou que teria futuro com Christopher, um talentoso dançarino francês que prometia a ela o mundo, Lily aprendeu que semelhanças demais eram também empecilhos. Eles terminaram sem ao menos uma discussão. Ao final de uma performance de _A_ _Bela e a Fera_ que realizaram juntos no palco, rendendo aplausos dos mais críticos do ballet clássico, Christopher foi até ela em seu camarim.

– Você foi perfeita.

– Você também.

Suas amigas brincavam que eles deveriam ter o sexo mais sincronizado do mundo, devido ao ritmo alucinante que tinham juntos na dança, além da química e a sensualidade que transbordavam no palco através de seus movimentos. Quando Lily contou que, na verdade, transar com Christopher era absolutamente _entediante_ , elas não esconderam suas decepções.

Por alguma razão, Lily estava pensando se ele teria a iniciativa para transar com ela naquele camarim. Pensou que não.

– Eu não quero magoá-la – ele disse com seu sotaque francês. – Amamos a mesma coisa e queremos os mesmos objetivos. Poderíamos até conquistar tudo isso juntos, mas...

– Mas não é real. Não é?

– Não é. Eu sinto muito.

– Eu também.

Depois que terminou com Christopher, ela decidiu que Paris seria mais uma página virada e que, para ela, relacionamentos nunca funcionariam. Suas performances em _A Bela e a Fera_ rendeu uma turnê extremamente agitada pelos países europeus, garantindo, finalmente, reconhecimento mundial.

Aos vinte e quatro anos, no que ela consideraria o melhor momento de sua carreira, Lily precisou arrumar as malas, mais uma vez, para pegar outro avião internacional. Quando recebeu a proposta de ser a principal atração em _O Lago dos Cisnes_ , Lily soube que mais um sonho estava se realizando. Assinara um contrato de um ano em Nova York. Os ensaios seriam longos e pesados. Mas como sempre, ela estava preparada para dar tudo de si.

* * *

Há uma certa inconstância no modo como as coincidências aconteciam na vida. James Potter desembarcou às quatro e meia da tarde no Aeroporto Internacional de NY no dia vinte e cinco de outubro. Lily Evans desembarcou às quatro e meia da madrugada no Aeroporto Internacional de NY no dia vinte e seis.

Ele conseguiu um loft aconchegante em Manhattan, onde tinha a vista para o pôr-do-sol e lugar para montar seu espaço pessoal de equipamentos fotográficos. Ela se acomodou em um apartamento ao lado oposto de Manhattan, onde tinha a chance de assistir ao sol nascendo e meditar no chão da sala. Ela não desfez as malas nos primeiros três meses, porque passava a maior parte do tempo ensaiando seu número principal em _O Lago dos Cisnes_. Nos três primeiros meses, ele já tinha personalizado o loft inteiro.

Ela acordava às cinco e pegava o metrô às seis para chegar ao ensaio às sete em ponto. Ele acordava às seis e meia para chegar ao estúdio às sete, dirigindo. Ela não gostava do trânsito e preferia usar o tempo de ida no metrô para ler um livro. Ele quase bateu três vezes a caminho do trabalho. Ela quase foi atropelada três vezes a caminho do trabalho.

Ele adquiriu costume de tomar café da manhã em uma padaria, onde também conheceu uma garota interessante para flertar e, após muita conversa jogada fora, transar no banheiro quando o lugar ficava vazio.

Ela adquiriu o costume de almoçar em um restaurante, onde também conheceu um rapaz que sabia conversar sobre arte e música e a convidou para assistir à um filme em um daqueles cinemas ao ar livre. Ela se deu uma chance para mais um relacionamento. Eventualmente, ele não conseguiu lidar com a ausência dela.

Lily fez uma amiga, Emmeline, a bailarina que atuaria como o cisne negro na apresentação. James fez _muitos_ amigos.

Ele acordava de ressaca. Ela acordava com dores musculares.

Estavam próximos e distantes ao mesmo tempo. No momento raro em que poderiam ter se reencontrado, James estava mexendo no celular e Lily verificando se a carteira estava em sua bolsa. Nenhum dos dois olhou para os lados; caso contrário, teriam se visto. A cidade era constantemente movimentada por pessoas apressadas. Era impossível encontrar um rosto conhecido em meio a tanta movimentação diário, mas não era impossível que duas pessoas fossem levadas por uma sucessão de acontecimentos para que, em um momento, elas estivessem no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora.

* * *

Os ensaios para _O Lago dos Cisnes_ drenavam toda a energia do corpo de Lily. Naquele dia, em particular, seus movimentos estavam fervorosos e ela se sentia inspirada. Um ímpeto crescia em seu interior, correndo por toda sua corrente sanguínea. Os olhos dos que observavam a dança estavam hipnotizados e não conseguiam desviar da beleza, leveza e impetuosidade que Lily transmitia em seus gestos. Quando ela finalmente deu o salto final, sentindo-se flutuar, conseguiu visualizar suas maiores aspirações.

Que foram completamente espatifadas quando apoiou os pés de volta no chão do palco e uma dor inconveniente pressionou o osso de seu joelho direito. Ela não conseguiu se equilibrar perfeitamente, o que fez Maddie Singer, a coreógrafa, evitar o elogio que estava preso em sua garganta.

– Tente outra vez, Lily, sim? Estava excelente, mas o salto, _o principal_ , não foi perfeito. Você nos deixou sem fôlego por dois minutos. Se acertar o salto, ninguém esquecerá de sua apresentação tão cedo.

Suando e com o coração disparado, Lily assentiu.

Começou do início, encantando por dois minutos. A pontada de dor insistia em atrapalhá-la, mas Lily recusou a senti-la. Sabia que estava exausta, mas já aguentara pior em sua carreira. Preparando-se para o pulo, no embalo, a dor ficou insuportável. Ela esperou que sua expressão não ficasse visível, mas equilibrar-se depois do salto estava causando um incômodo terrível em seu joelho.

– Lily está exausta – disse Emmeline, entrando no palco. – Vamos passar a minha vez.

– _Não_ – Lily retrucou. – Eu consigo. Vou tentar mais uma vez.

Emmeline apertou o braço de Lily, levemente, impedindo-a de se posicionar.

– Não seja _estúpida_ – ela cochichou em seu ouvido. – Todo mundo viu que está dor. Não insista ou vai piorar.

– Solte-me, por favor, Emms.

– Não force.

Lily a ignorou.

– Farei mais uma vez.

E, dessa vez, piorou. Ela caiu, o que causou um estralo agudo no joelho. As dançarinas vieram ao seu alcance, mas Maddie Singer fechou os olhos em um lamento precipitado e avisou:

– Vamos passar a vez de Emmeline.

– Você está bem, Lily? – perguntou uma das dançarinas, enquanto ela tentava se levantar com ajuda.

– Estou. Só preciso beber água. É cansaço. Com licença.

 _Não podia ser cansaço_. Saiu do palco e se dirigiu ao vestiário fora do teatro o mais rápido possível. Fechou a porta com força, imediatamente se sentando no banco a frente do espelho. Verificou os movimentos da perna.

– _O que foi isso, Lily_?

Sua mãe, que sempre assistia aos ensaios, tentou alcançá-la. Abriu a porta com tudo e parecia ligeiramente brava.

– Está distraída de novo? Por que está chorando? Ora, até parece que nunca caiu antes. Sei que essas garotas são extremamente talentosas, mas você é você. Vai ficar tudo bem. Repetindo os passos fará você acertá-los. Aquele salto realmente é muito difícil.

– Mãe. Deixe-me sozinha.

– Não, não posso deixá-la sozinha. Em dois meses faremos a pré-estreia e você parece que está ficando cada dia mais distraída. Maddie Singer percebe tudo isso. O que aconteceu? Está saindo com algum rapaz?

– Me deixe em paz, mãe. – Dessa vez, não conseguiu conter a grosseria. A sra. Evans assentiu, finalmente.

Quando o vestiário voltou a ficar silencioso, Lily chorou. Não por estar se sentindo pressionada, não por ter caído, muito menos por estar se achando insuficiente como a dançarina principal do maior espetáculo de ballet do mundo.

Ela chorou de dor.

* * *

 **Emmeline Vance  
** _Maddie Singer percebeu que você está com dor. Ela vai te mandar fazer exames. Meu conselho? Faça_.

 **Lily Evans** _  
Já acordei melhor essa manhã  
Vou conseguir finalizar o número  
Desculpe pelo estresse ontem :( _

**Emmeline Vance  
** _Você quer que eu vá com você ao médico?_

 _ **Lily Evans**  
Não vou precisar de médico  
Já falei, já passou_

* * *

Na semana seguinte, ela finalmente reuniu coragem para parar os alongamentos e confessar à sua coreógrafa que ela não conseguiria ensaiar naquele dia.

– Há quanto tempo sente a dor, srta. Evans?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente.

– Há quanto tempo? – pressionou.

– Dois meses – ela respondeu. – Eu achei que passaria, mas foi piorando.

– Não acredito que escondeu isso por tanto tempo, Lily! – ralhou Emmeline.

– Eu temia atrapalhar os ensaios.

– Srta. Evans, deverá marcar uma consulta médica imediatamente.

Passou os últimos dias correndo atrás disso. Os resultados foram preocupantes. Ela teria que começar sessões de fisioterapia semanalmente. Teria que evitar atividades físicas puxadas. Ela teria que parar de dançar por um tempo indeterminado.

Ela nunca ouviu palavras que doessem tanto.

A alternativa era cirurgia, mas nenhum médico recomendava tal coisa. Ela era muito jovem e, mesmo que a cirurgia no joelho fosse bem-sucedida, Lily deveria repousar por alguns meses, sem atividade física alguma.

Qualquer escolha que fizesse a tiraria do papel principal – da apresentação em geral – de _O Lago dos Cisnes_.

Lily temia o vazio e foi o que ela sentiu quando saiu do médico naquela quarta-feira cinzenta.

O céu estava caindo. Uma tempestade que durou a tarde toda atrapalhara excessivamente a vida da cidade. Lily não conseguiu pegar o metrô para voltar para casa, então precisava imediatamente conseguir a chance de entrar em um táxi. Os taxistas eram a prioridade dos pedestres, o que explicava a dificuldade de tal acontecimento.

Estava tendo um dia péssimo.

No instante em que o taxista parou em frente a Lily, um rapaz alto e completamente desprotegido da chuva – sem guarda-chuva e casaco – se aproximou apressadamente também. No entanto, o taxista gritou que só teria um lugar.

– Pode ir você, eu pego o próximo – ele permitiu com seu sotaque inglês. Os óculos estavam tão embaçados pela chuva que ele só enxergava borrões aguados. As luzes da rua também atrapalhavam a nitidez, o que não o fez perceber logo de cara as feições da moça que estava ao seu lado.

Mas Lily percebeu e ela não se mexeu para entrar no táxi. O que fez foi perguntar inconscientemente:

– _James_?

A chuva estava tão forte que James não escutou direito. O taxista não estava com paciência para esperar Lily falar oi para o ex-namorado, então um homem do outro lado da rua grosseiramente empurrou os dois para entrar no carro. Lily saiu imediatamente de seu transe e gritou:

– Ei! Eu fiquei uma hora esperando para entrar! _Idiota_!

Dessa vez James reconheceu a voz. Limpou os óculos com a própria mão e viu os cabelos ruivos. Nada de sua beleza estava mudada, exceto uma postura mais alterada pelo excesso de nervosismo que enfrentara o dia todo.

– Merda – ela xingou. Quando se virou para James, ele não soube decifrar se ela estava realmente zangada ou encontrara um certo tipo de humor naquele momento. – Foi sua culpa.

– Minha _culpa_?

– O que está fazendo aqui?

E então, com certo alívio, ele percebeu que ela abrira um daqueles sorrisos inesperados que as pessoas abrem quando reencontram alguém que, há muito tempo, foi especial. Como segurava um guarda-chuva e Lily Evans era uma pessoa extremamente preocupada com as outras, ela tentou posicionar o objeto sobre a cabeça de James, embora ele fosse _muitos_ centímetros mais altos, já estivesse com os ossos encharcados e de nada um guarda-chuva adiantasse. Achou o gesto tão típico dela que era como se seis anos nunca tivessem passado desde a última vez que se viram pessoalmente.

– Bem, é uma longa história. E quanto a você? – ele perguntou.

– Longa história também.

Ele se viu sorrindo.

– Eu posso imaginar. Ouvi seu nome por aí, uma ou duas vezes.

– E eu ouvi o seu. Uma ou duas vezes.

Depois disso, o diálogo se seguiu com uma pausa na qual James estava tentando decidir se olhava para os olhos dela. Aquele verde raro ainda era atraente demais.

– Desculpe ter feito você perder a chance de pegar o táxi – ele disse.

– Eu só estava brincando. Foi, hum, foi bom te rever. Um pouco surpreendente.

– É, o dia só poderia estar um pouco mais ensolarado.

Depois de espirrar, ele reparou que ela o olhava, aflita.

– Você foi assaltado?

– Estava cinquenta graus quando saí de casa – defendeu-se.

– Você sabe que não pode confiar nisso.

– Aprendi a minha lição hoje.

A chuva cessou como se só tivesse surgido para causar aquele reencontro tão raro, tão acidental. James ainda continuava o mesmo rapaz alto, bonito e com o sorriso de lado que era capaz de fazer as pessoas acreditarem que elas eram únicas no mundo. No entanto, havia algo diferente, algo mais forte e maduro na postura dele. Lily reparou nisso quando o próximo táxi parou e ele trocou sua necessidade para priorizar a dela.

– Você estava esperando há mais tempo.

– Obrigada, James.

Lily entrou no táxi. James estava olhando atentamente para verificar se não perdia nenhuma oportunidade de sinalizar para outro quando Lily desceu a janela da porta e disse:

– James?

Ele olhou para o rosto dela.

– Tem mais um lugar aqui.

E se perguntou como teria sido seu dia se tivesse decidido trabalhar de carro.

* * *

James reparou que ela estava com uma expressão cabisbaixa, embora forçasse para não demonstrar ao mundo. Mas ele não perguntou o que aconteceu, não eram mais próximos. Eram _ex-namorados_ ingleses que acidentalmente pegaram o mesmo táxi em _Nova York_. Quais as chances?

O silêncio era quebrado pelo animado taxista que, ao reparar no nome de Lily, imediatamente pediu um autógrafo para a filha dele. James observava tudo, como se aquilo estivesse sendo parte de um sonho em que ele acordaria e ficaria com a testa franzida a manhã inteira.

Foram quinze minutos de percurso, o que deu tempo de saber algumas coisas que estavam acontecendo. Ela tinha um contrato assinado para fazer parte de um espetáculo de ballet. Ela descobriu que ele ajudava em montagens e fotografias de clipes musicais.

Aparentemente, eles realizaram aqueles sonhos que compartilharam na adolescência. Só não souberam dos detalhes:

James perdera todas as fotos e poderia ser demitido se não recuperasse elas.

Lily estava com problemas no joelho e isso poderia causar sua saída – ou mesmo o cancelamento – do espetáculo.

Eles se reencontraram em um dia terrível.

James não acreditava em sinais, nem em destino, nem em sorte, nem em azar, nem em todas essas coisas que tentavam explicar coincidências. Mas ele não soube explicar cientificamente o que aconteceu.

Especialmente depois que Lily saiu do táxi quando chegou ao seu destino e esqueceu o casaco que retirara no começo do trajeto, apoiado no banco.

James reparou nisso dois quarteirões depois. O que ele poderia ter feito? Pedido ao taxista para que voltasse e entregasse a Lily? Não. Deixá-lo ali porque ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo? Afinal, era só um casaco. Lily poderia comprar outros. Não sentiria falta do casaco...

Depois de muito pensar nas possibilidades e impossibilidades, James se viu saindo do táxi com o casaco na mão.

 _Que porra eu to fazendo_?

* * *

– _Cara, que porra é essa? Eu teria fingido que não reparei no casaco_ – disse Sirius. Estavam conversando através do Skype. – _Você é muito certinho, Prongs._

– Eu não sei o que me deu.

Remus perguntou algo interessante:

 _– Você quer vê-la de novo?_

 _– Não_ – ele respondeu imediatamente. Nem a webcam acompanhou o movimento com a cabeça que ele fez, porque travou um pouco. – _Não é isso._

Era?

– _Bom, não vamos julgá-lo_ – garantiu Remus. – _Você encontrou sua ex-namorada em um táxi depois de seis anos sem nunca ter trocado uma palavra com ela nesse meio tempo. E aí ela esquece um casaco e você pega o casaco. James... você_ quer _vê-la de novo._

– _É como se ela tivesse esquecido o sapatinho de cristal. Fofo._

– _Mas pelo menos o sapatinho de cristal deve ter sido bem caro e valioso. Não algo provavelmente comprado às pressas na Forever 21._

James quis fechar a conversa depois dessa comparação. Mas então Sirius perguntou algo ainda mais interessante:

– _Você viu se tem alguma coisa no bolso do sobretudo?_

– Não. Eu não saio por aí botando a mão em bolsos alheios.

– _Nem uma espiada? Vai que você encontra algo valioso. Isso faria você não se sentir patético por só ter tentado proteger um casaquinho._

– Quer saber? Vou fingir que nada aconteceu e que não tem nenhum casaco aqui. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar e...

Ele parou quando começou a ouvir um som. Um toque de celular que não vinha do dele.

– _Isso é o que estou pensando que é?_

– Você tem razão, Sirius. Agora não me sinto patético.

* * *

 **James Potter  
** _Oi, Lily. Aqui é James Potter. Nós nos vimos no táxi hoje à tarde. Não sei se verifica inbox de facebook, mas se ler essa mensagem, eu_

Ele parou de escrever. Algo parecia estranho. Ele precisava soar mais despretensioso.

Foi quando ele viu que Lily Evans estava digitando. Em menos de um minuto recebeu a mensagem.

 ** _Lily Evans  
_** _Boa noite, James. Desculpe incomodá-lo. Eu esqueci meu casaco no táxi hoje à tarde e gostaria de saber se você se lembra do nome do taxista para que eu possa entrar em contato com ele._

 **James Potter  
** _É esse daqui?_

Ele enviou a foto do casaco em cima de seu sofá.

 **Lily Evans  
** _Meu Deus. É esse mesmo. Você pegou? Obrigada, obrigada mesmo._

 **James Potter  
** _Antes um casaco perdido com alguém que já conhece do que em um táxi aleatório no meio de Manhattan :)_

Ele enviou aquilo. E quando releu o que havia escrito, ele balbuciou um " _que porra eu escrevi?"_ e " _por que eu enviei?"._ Despenteou os cabelos. Decidiu fechar a janela da conversa para não ter que reviver sua própria idiotice. Nem quis saber se ela visualizou nos próximos vinte minutos.

A resposta dela havia sido imediata.

 **Lily Evans  
** _Hahaha acho que tem razão  
Obrigada. Eu esqueci meu celular dentro do bolso do casaco. Teria sido um desastre.  
Tem algum dia que eu poderia pegá-lo com você? _

**James Potter  
** _Amanhã de manhã, talvez? Assim você não passa muito tempo sem ele_

 **Lily Evans  
** _Eu não quero atrapalhá-lo ou ser inconveniente_

 **James Potter  
** _Tranquilo, amanhã é sábado  
Tem uma cafeteria por aqui  
Posso entregar pra você lá_

Somente depois que enviou aquelas palavras, James se deu conta do que acabara de fazer. Ela poderia muito bem interpretar aquilo como uma desculpa dele para chamá-la para sair, o que não era o caso. A situação estava complicada, mas Lily foi bem madura e digitou:

 **Lily Evans  
** _Por mim tudo bem. Me passa o endereço? Apareço por lá às 9h, pode ser?_

 **James Potter**  
 _Claro, sem problemas_

 **Lily Evans  
** _Obrigada de novo :)_

Ele passou o endereço e pensou em escrever mais alguma coisa como "foi legal te rever", mas... tudo pareceu ter acontecido rápido demais. Ele tinha que se lembrar que seis anos haviam se passado e em seis anos muitas coisas mudaram. Em um momento estava indo trabalhar, a cabeça cheia com os problemas do trabalho, das fotografias perdidas, a correria para recuperá-las... e no outro, ele estava preocupado em entregar o celular de Lily Evans sã e salvo para ela.

* * *

Ele chegou primeiro na cafeteria em que combinaram e esperou dez minutos. Quando a porta de entrada se abriu, revelando Lily, ele percebeu que estava ansioso para revê-la desde a tarde anterior. Dessa vez, resquícios de sol iluminavam seu cabelo solto, comprido e ruivo, dando aquela sensação de que estavam em chamas. Eram mais longos do que ele se lembrava e o movimento ondulado acompanhava seu andar ligeiramente leve e apressado, que dava impressão de emanar passos de dança mesmo quando não estava dançando.

As pessoas reparavam em sua presença. Uma mulher bonita com a postura marcante. Lily Evans não era ignorada por onde passava, mas ela mesma não reparava em ninguém exceto no seu próprio objetivo, que era o de encontrar James Potter no meio de todas aquelas outras mesas ocupadas. Quando Lily o achou, a expressão concentrada foi substituída por uma aliviada.

Caminhou até ele, sem olhar para os lados. James se levantou, segurando o sobretudo preto nos braços, esperando pela aproximação dela.

– Aqui está – ele disse, estendendo o sobretudo para ela, que imediatamente o vestiu e tirou o celular do bolso, ajeitando o cachecol.

– Obrigada, James. – Ela estava ofegando, como se tivesse corrido três quarteirões para não se atrasar. – Não quis fazê-lo esperar, o trânsito é horrível à essa hora. Mas... consegui. Obrigada _de novo_. Eu não saberia o que fazer se tivesse que entrar em contato com o taxista. Aliás, dá pra entrar em contato com eles? Eu nem sei.

– Você já teria perdido o celular, sinto muito – ele foi sincero, achando graça em sua afobação.

– Não é nem o celular que me preocupa. Eu estou até tentando fugir dele nos últimos dias. O sobretudo foi um presente da minha avó, eu odiaria perdê-lo para sempre.

Algumas coisas não mudavam, reparou James. Lily ainda falava rapidamente quando estava nervosa. Ele só não entendeu _por que_ ela estava tão nervosa.

James se sentiu bem, de repente. Sua intuição havia sido guardar o casaco e ele sempre confiava em suas intuições. Dessa vez, não foi desapontado. Lily sempre tivera uma ligação forte com sua avó, ele se lembrava na época da escola ela dizendo o quanto sua avó a inspirava. Fora uma daquelas conversas dramáticas que melhores amigos tinham e que fortaleciam amizade.

Por esse motivo, mesmo após _anos_ , James achou importante saber:

– E como ela está? Sua avó?

Lily colocou um pedaço do cabelo atrás da orelha, gesto que, na adolescência, enlouqueceu James muitas vezes.

– Ela faleceu. Ano retrasado.

Ele não se surpreendeu com a resposta.

– Eu sinto muito.

– Obrigada. Mas aliás, por que estamos tendo essa conversa?

– Tem razão. – Ele havia interpretado o corte do assunto como um modo sutil de já se despedirem. No entanto, quando James já estava pronto para apertar sua mão e vê-la ir embora, apressada como sempre, Lily ficou e perguntou outra coisa:

– E você? Como estão as coisas?

Eles estavam em pé ao lado da mesa, agindo com uma formalidade exigida pelo tempo separados. Era uma contradição entre lembrar e não lembrar. Não tinha como ignorar o que eles tiveram, mas precisavam se concentrar no que _eram_ naquele momento. E eles não sabiam mais o que eram.

– Eu vou expor um trabalho fotográfico em uma galeria, então tem sido uma correria louca.

– Uma _galeria_? Qual?

Ele explicou o local. Lily escutara sobre o lugar uma vez. Ele massageou a nuca após responder, acrescentando:

– Se quiser ir, é livre para todos os públicos.

– Talvez eu apareça – sorriu de uma forma não intencionalmente doce.

Ele sabia que isso não aconteceria, mas não se importou que ela mentisse por educação. Os dois abriram um sorriso no momento em que o café de James ficou pronto e a garçonete trouxe para ele na mesa.

Ainda estavam em pé, então a garçonete virou seu bloquinho de anotações de pedidos e, mascando o chiclete de um jeito alto, perguntou:

– E o seu, flor?

Lily notou que a pergunta foi para ela e, de repente, lembrou-se que não havia tomado café da manhã por causa da correria. Após trocar um breve olhar com James, respondeu:

– Um suco de maçã, por favor.

Sem combinarem, sem terem tido a intenção daquilo, os dois se sentaram em lados opostos da mesa da cafeteria para esperarem o pedido.

– Não aprendeu a gostar de café? – ele perguntou, incapaz de deixar o silêncio se sobressair.

– Não consegui. Eu tentei frequentar essa Starbucks, para parecer uma legítima americana, mas a quem eu quero enganar? Sempre vou preferir o típico chá inglês.

– Há quanto tempo está aqui?

– Outubro.

– Desse ano?

– Sim. Espere, você também?

Ele respondeu com uma risada incrédula, que foi acompanhada pela dela. Por quanto tempo iria se deparar com coincidências em relação a Lily Evans?

– Então conseguiu – ela disse, após um tempo. – Trabalhar com fotografias.

– E você dançou no aniversário da Rainha.

– Aquilo foi... uma loucura. Sabe quando seu estômago parece que vai sair pela boca? Nunca fiquei tão nervosa na minha vida, e isso é dizer muito.

– Deve ter sido incrível.

– Foi, foi maravilhoso.

Por um momento, ela desejou que ele tivesse estado lá para acreditar nela.

Os dois pensaram a mesma coisa, mas não sabiam.

– E para qual espetáculo está ensaiando aqui em NY? – ele perguntou. – Já ouvi falar ou é algo mais alternativo?

– _O Lago dos Cisnes_ – ela respondeu.

Ele não deixou de ficar impressionado.

– Então está no auge, Lily Evans.

 _Estou em ruínas_ , ela quis corrigi-lo. E de repente quis contar que tudo seria destruído por causa de uma dor. Uma dor em um osso, sendo que ela tinha mais uma quantidade considerável de ossos pelo corpo que estavam em perfeito estado. Um defeito, um único defeito, menor do que uma colher de arroz, poderia acabar com tudo o que ela lutou e se esforçou para conquistar.

Provavelmente Lily não percebeu a expressão que fazia. James perguntou:

– Você está bem?

– Oi? Estou, estou sim. Só...

– Pressão – ele adivinhou, quando ela não encontrou as palavras.

– Pressão – ela concordou.

– Bem – ele disse, otimista. – É só se divertir. Não tem erro. Quando vai estrear?

– Em dois meses.

– Entendi. É um daqueles espetáculos que faz Nova York parar? Ou o mundo?

Uma sensação horrível estava crescendo nela. _Não, Lily, você não vai chorar na frente do seu ex-namorado, ele só está tentando ser legal_. A vontade, no entanto, era essa. Talvez tivesse sido uma péssima ideia entrar naquele assunto.

– Eu preciso ir, James.

Aquilo não deixou de surpreendê-lo. Não por ela querer ir embora, mas por ele não querer que ela fosse.

– Tem certeza? Seu suco...

– Eu vou levar no caminho. Acabei de lembrar que tenho um compromisso importante.

Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo.

– Entendo. Bem... nos vemos por aí.

E ele sabia que aquilo seria muito improvável.

– Obrigada pelo casaco. E o celular. Eu realmente preciso ir. Tchau.

Após pegar o suco, Lily andou até a saída da cafeteria, mas deu meia-volta, talvez pensando que aquela realmente seria a última vez que veria James. Ela disse:

– Boa sorte. Na exposição.

Não deu tempo para que ele agradecesse. Lily cruzou o caminho das pessoas que atravessavam a rua e, mais uma vez, não olhou para trás.

* * *

Ela passou a semana esperando para saber qual seria a decisão dos produtores do espetáculo quanto à sua saída do elenco. Ele ficou uma hora ao lado do armário onde guardava suas sapatilhas, olhando para nenhum lugar específico. _Esperariam Lily se recuperar ou a trocariam por outra bailarina_?

A sra. Evans foi a primeira a sair do escritório de Maddie Singer e ela não sabia como esconder o que precisava dizer à sua filha, que batalhou tanto. _Tanto, mas tanto_ que agora sofria consequências.

– Estamos lindando com contratos e prazos. Eles não podem esperar por você, querida.

Lily não chorou; estava _farta_ de chorar.

– Só não podemos negligenciar sua dor. Começará a fisioterapia com o Dr. Downey semana que vem e vamos esperar que se recupere o mais rápido possível. – Aproximou-se de Lily e levantou seu queixo. – Você não tem mais dezessete anos, Lily. Entende que precisa se cuidar em primeiro lugar. E _O Lago dos Cisnes_ não definirá sua carreira. Terá milhares de outras chances.

– Eu estou bem, mãe – ela tentou se tranquilizar. – Eu só não quero que as pessoas pensem que eu desisti.

– Não vão pensar.

 _Iriam pensar sim_.

Mas para que pensar no que os outros iriam pensar? Lily teria que apenas ficar longe das críticas. Iriam apontar sua negligência, sua falta de compromisso para com o espetáculo, o fato de que ela havia prejudicado uma produção caríssima, e que isso poderia causar a destruição de sua carreira, perdendo patrocínios importantes.

Somente as pessoas que conheciam Lily, _entendiam_.

Emmeline foi até ela no corredor do vestiário, no momento em que Lily recolhia sua roupa e as sapatilhas para ir embora.

– Oi, Lily. Estamos bem?

– Oi, Emmeline. "Estamos bem"? O que isso significa? – Lily entendeu a pausa e a expressão dela. – Você ficou com o papel?

– Eu decoro os passos facilmente. E o tempo que ficamos juntas ensaiando fez com que eu aprendesse bastante com você.

Lily precisaria mais do que um minuto para refletir sobre isso.

– Parabéns, você vai se sair bem.

– Não melhor do que você se sairia e eu estou falando sério. Terei que praticar _o dobro_ do que eu já estava praticando. Mas... confesso que estou lisonjeada. Pode ser minha _chance_.

– Aproveite ela.

– Eu só não queria que fosse assim.

– Está tudo bem. Essas coisas acontecem.

Saíram juntas do teatro e conversaram até que estivessem na mesma estação de metrô. Costumavam fazer esse mesmo trajeto juntas, o que causou uma amizade singela. Por isso Lily achou espaço para perguntar:

– Sexta-feira à noite, o que acha de sairmos? E eu estou precisando me distrair, depois de todos os exames no joelho e... _isso_.

– Eu adoraria, Lily, mas sábado estarei _louca_. Vou ensaiar horas extras, então... não vou poder. Mas podemos combinar outro dia. Talvez no sábado à noite? Tudo bem?

– Tudo bem. Quando estiver livre.

Lily a compreendia, mas se sentiu estranha por ironicamente estar observando o outro lado da situação: a de quem não poderia deixar que a dança, dessa vez, fosse uma prioridade.

* * *

James andava apressadamente pela calçada extensa, pedindo licença a cada dois minutos para que as pessoas presas em suas rotinas apenas pudessem dar espaço para ele passar.

Falava com seu colega pelo celular, ofegante pelo esforço físico de correr, literalmente, contra o tempo e os prazos.

– Viu a foto reenviada? Eu consegui recuperá-las hoje. Não sei, cara, foi sorte. Tudo bem, então. Estou indo para a galeria, preciso verificar se está tudo bem com meu trabalho para a abertura hoje.

Era sempre importante a noite de abertura de uma exposição. James ficava ligeiramente ansioso por poder mostrar seu trabalho e perceber as reações que causava nas pessoas, ao vivo. Não estava se sentindo diferente dessa vez. Até comprou roupas novas para usá-las naquela noite.

A exposição ocorreria no salão de um clube muito frequentado nas proximidades de Manhattan. De todas as exposições que James participou com seus trabalhos, aquela era a mais importante, principalmente porque ele dividiria espaços com trabalhos de fotógrafos mundialmente conhecidos.

A abertura ocorreu às nove horas e se estendeu até tarde da noite. Ele conversava com as pessoas que se aproximavam para fazer perguntas, trocar ideias e comentar sobre o que acharam de seu trabalho. Não era somente um lugar para ficar observando fotografias, mas também para socializar, tomar vinho, saborear aperitivos. Não era um local exclusivo para a sociedade alta, mas era bem frequentado e agradável, com música e pessoas bem vestidas.

James evitava ora ou outra ver como estava a movimentação ao redor de sua fotografia, porque não era legal vê-la ligeiramente vazia. Na galeria, mais vinte trabalhos de nomes muito maiores do que o dele estavam ofuscando o caminho para o corredor onde o seu estava disposto nas paredes.

– Primeira vez que está expondo aqui? – Uma jovem se aproximou dele, simpática e com um jeito fácil para conversas. James, que até então estava procurando coisas interessantes para fotografar, retirou a máquina perto de seu rosto e a segurou na altura do abdômen. A dona da voz simpática era uma universitária de óculos grandes, cabelo curto, rosto fino e um sorriso bonito.

– Está tão na cara?

– Não se preocupe, as pessoas vão notá-lo em alguns instantes. Seus trabalhos são lindos.

– Obrigado.

– Eu sou Jessica – ela disse, estendendo sua mão. – Uma grande fã, na verdade.

– Sério? – ele achou aquilo extremamente interessante. Nunca havia conhecido uma fã de perto. Apertou a mão feminina e delicada. – Prazer em conhecê-la... – e seus olhos fixaram-se em um ponto único da galeria, perto de seus trabalhos. – Lily?

Jessica não escondeu o desconforto.

– Não. É _Jessica_. É completamente diferente-

– Com licença.

Realmente não esperava revê-la ali. Não soube dizer se foi a surpresa por saber que Lily considerara de verdade visitar sua exposição ou se foi porque ela _de fato_ parecia absorta na fotografia, como se quisesse tocá-la, mas não sabia se poderia. Estava tão próxima do vidro da moldura que James poderia facilmente vê-la fundida ao aspecto preto e branco da fotografia que capturara com a câmera.

Aquele ímpeto que um artista não podia ignorar se acendeu dentro dele. James precisou levar a câmera para o rosto, posicionando o visor em seu olho esquerdo. Mas, claro, não sem antes perguntar:

– Posso?

Lily pareceu sair de seu torpor e, como todas as pessoas quando percebiam que uma câmera estava direcionada a ela, sentiu-se sem graça. O que fez seu sorriso ficar mais bonito, natural, e James congelar aquela breve expressão para sempre.

– Tive alguma escolha? – ela perguntou, em um tom irônico, depois que James abaixou a câmera e sorriu para ela.

– Você poderia ter mostrado o dedo do meio. Assim sabemos quando alguém não quer ser fotografado.

Isso a fez rir, como ele, singelamente, esperou que fizesse.

– Então você _veio_.

– E você duvidou.

– Duvidei?

– Você sempre foi meio transparente, James.

Ele ergueu os ombros, sem saber como se defender dessa vez.

– De qualquer forma, não me arrependo – Lily garantiu, voltando a observar a fotografia. – Está incrível. Eu gostei especialmente _dessa_.

– É particularmente a minha favorita também. Você está com alguém?

A pergunta saiu completamente fora de contexto em voz alta. E sem o consentimento de sua racionalidade, porque ele não queria _perguntar_ , só estava _se perguntando_. Lily olhou para ele dessa vez e James precisou ser rápido.

– Quero dizer, você está sozinha? Não. Ainda não é isso o que quero dizer. Eu só quero saber se mais alguém entrou com você para ver a exposição.

Ela sentiu vontade de rir com o jeito embaraçado dele.

– Não, não estou com alguém – respondeu, sob o silêncio que ele se obrigou a fazer. – E você?

– Eu estou...

– Complicado?

– Você quer beber alguma coisa?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Ele entendeu que estava sendo impulsivo demais.

– É melhor eu voltar a tirar as fotos que preciso. Obrigado por ter vindo, Lily. Não vou atrapalhar.

– James... – ela o chamou quando ele estava pronto para deixá-la em paz. – Eu menti.

Ele olhou para ela novamente.

– Sobre o quê?

– Eu menti que apareci aqui porque você duvidou.

– Então por que está aqui?

– Porque eu queria te ver de novo.

Foi súbito. Surpreendente. Sincero.

Não foi a resposta que ele esperava. Ele realmente não esperava por isso. Nem pela reação que teve ao ouvir aquilo.

 _Não tinham superado_?

– Achei que não olhasse para trás, Lily.

– Não estou olhando para trás. Estou olhando para o cara que estava disposto a dar o seu lugar no táxi, no meio de uma tempestade. Nem todos fazem isso aqui.

Ele estava querendo entender. Lily continuou:

– Essa cidade é _sufocante_. O tempo todo, as pessoas não se importam com as outras. Ou você segue o fluxo e não olha para os lados ou você se fode. Então, _sim_. Sim, eu quero beber alguma coisa.

* * *

Na medida certa, o álcool era capaz de fazer barreiras cessarem. Não era como se eles fossem voluntários no resgate de algumas lembranças jogadas na conversa, mas não podiam culpar inteiramente o vinho que era servido na galeria.

Mentir a si mesma que não sentiu falta de James? Ela não fazia isso. Ela realmente sentiu falta deles em muitos momentos. Aprendeu a lidar com essa falta, pois fora uma escolha, então sua mente ainda estava trabalhando para adaptar de forma coerente o significado da conversa que estava tendo com ele, na área vasta do clube, em um jardim bem cuidado com uma fonte de água e os prédios de Manhattan erguidos no horizonte testemunhando aquele momento.

Mas não se recusou.

De fato, conversaram. Muito. Coisas que aconteceram e os desesperos que passaram. Na maior parte do tempo, falaram sobre as experiências que tiveram em Nova York. Eles estavam rindo das situações embaraçosas que tiveram na cidade. Não viram esse tempo passar. De repente, beber só virou um pretexto. Depois disso, todas as frustrações que tiveram nos acontecimentos das últimas semanas ficaram em segundo plano.

Antes de tudo, lembravam-se que foram amigos e como a conversa entre eles fluía fácil. Inacreditável como os anos acumularam tantas conversas que, em uma noite, nunca terminariam. Por isso, sentados no banco do jardim, James interrompeu o assunto – algo sobre terem visitado a mesma lanchonete com um péssimo atendimento – para perguntar:

– Não é o mesmo número, não é?

– O quê?

– O seu celular.

– Não. Não é...

– Posso? – Era a segunda vez que ele fazia aquela pergunta. Dessa vez, referia-se a conseguir seu número novo.

Ela colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha e pegou o próprio celular da bolsa, porque decidiu que ele podia. Ao desbloquear a tela, tocou em ícones até que finalmente estivesse a um passo de adicioná-lo como novo contato.

Ou melhor, atualizar um antigo.

Além de telefone, trocaram um sorriso.

– É bom saber que não fui a única a me perder trinta vezes por aqui.

– É uma cidade maravilhosa – disse James –, mas realmente sabe ser sufocante quando você não está preparado. O que é quase sempre.

– Especialmente quando tudo está em jogo. – Quando ela disse aquilo, pensava nas dores físicas. Ela contou para ele: – Tive que me afastar do espetáculo. Trocaram a bailarina.

Dizer em voz alta foi como concretizar o que estava acontecendo. James olhou para ela, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Foi como ouvir que um pedaço de Lily havia sido tirado dela.

– Estou com um problema no joelho. Não consigo fazer um mísero salto sem ter a sensação de que ele será arrancado para fora.

– Vai parar de dançar?

– Por um tempo. Preciso pensar na recuperação agora. Pode demorar meses.

– Pelo menos não será algo permanente.

Esse era o pensamento que fazia com que ela não surtasse.

Lily espiou as horas no celular e se assustou. Passara da meia-noite. Tinham conversado _demais_.

– Acho que é melhor eu ir. – Levantou-se do banco e ajeitou o vestido azul-marinho. James a acompanhou. – Foi uma ótima noite, James. A exposição estava linda.

Ela quis culpar o vinho quando deu um longo suspiro, considerou todas as alternativas e se aproximou para se despedir do ex-namorado com um beijo no rosto.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, vendo-a ir embora, ele de novo deu atenção ao desapontamento de saber que teriam que se afastar mais uma vez. Mas, dessa vez, ele não achou que seria improvável vê-la por aí de novo.

* * *

James pensou nela. E ela pensou nele. Não em momentos propositais, mas em situações aleatórias.

Nos exercícios que Lily fazia na fisioterapia. Nas fotos que James tirava. Nas rotinas opostas que haviam estabelecido durante meses. Na correria dos dias. Nos lugares que visitavam. Enquanto estavam com outras pessoas. E durante esse tempo, as mensagens que trocavam no whatsapp foram aumentando com mais frequência.

Durante o tempo em que se recuperava das dores no joelho, Lily criou um blog no qual ela atualizava às pessoas sobre sua recuperação e recebia muito apoio. A ideia fora de James. "Talvez isso dê a você uma força", ele escrevera na mensagem. E Lily o agradeceu, porque estava mesmo dando.

E então ela conheceu um cara.

E ele conheceu uma garota.

Claro, ainda estavam vivendo vidas separadas. Mas, sem perceberem, havia um laço invisível tentando criar conexões o tempo todo. Em uma noite de sábado, ambos transavam. Com pessoas diferentes. Ele, em uma cama que não era sua. Ela, em um apartamento que era o seu. A música que acompanhava a noite de James era um hip hop. A que acompanhava a de Lily era ritmo e batida. Ela estava por cima; ele também. James fez a garota atingir o orgasmo três vezes, mas ela continuou sem querer chupá-lo. Lily se sentiu extremamente insatisfeita quando o cara gozou primeiro e deitou ao seu lado, deixando por isso mesmo.

A garota tinha assuntos supérfluos e entediaram James, depois de ouvir um excesso de palavras sobre como ela gostava de passear em shoppings.

O rapaz não fazia Lily rir. Se Lily ria, era só para ser educada e não parecer entediada.

Não era culpa da garota e do cara. Era culpa _deles_ mesmos.

Simplesmente porque eles não estavam com quem realmente queriam estar.

E James percebeu isso quando, na manhã de domingo depois do sexo, ele pensou em mandar um bom dia à Lily.

E Lily percebeu isso quando, na manhã de domingo depois do sexo, a mensagem _bom dia_ havia sido de James.

 **James Potter  
** _Como passou a noite?_

 **Lily Evans  
** _Pensando em você. E você?_

 **James Potter  
** _Pensando em você também_

Mas a troca de mensagem _verdadeira_ fora essa:

 **James Potter  
** _Como passou a noite?_

 **Lily Evans  
** _Bem. E você?_

 **James Potter  
** _Bem também_

* * *

 **James Potter  
** _Eu quero vê-la de novo_

 **Sirius Black _  
_** _Vai fundo, cara  
Mas sendo sincero  
E lembrando de como ficou quando  
vocês terminaram  
Você tá fodido_

 **Remus Lupin _  
_** _Muito fodido_

* * *

 **Lily Evans  
** _Eu quero vê-lo de novo_

 **Emmeline Vance  
** _Com tantos caras por aqui,  
interessantes e bonitos  
E diferentes  
Você quer ir atrás do seu ex?_

 **Lily Evans  
** _Mais ou menos isso_

 **Emmeline Vance  
** _Você é louca, Evans  
Mas quem sou eu pra impedir?_

* * *

À medida que Dezembro chegava, as propagandas de _O Lago dos Cisnes_ infestaram os outdoors de Nova York. Os cartazes não expunham os rostos das bailarinas, mas neles estavam gravados os nomes delas. Lily só conseguiu pensar na dor que a impediu de ter seu nome ali. Ela doou tudo de si durante os ensaios. Deixou coisas para trás para morar em Nova York e dedicar-se a isso. Ter saído do elenco foi como parar de assistir à um filme pela metade. Ela odiava deixar coisas incompletas.

E ela sabia que havia deixado coisas incompletas com James Potter também.

Quando se encontraram na entrada do Teatro, onde cerca de duas mil pessoas reuniam-se para apreciar o espetáculo de Ballet mais esperado do ano, Lily soube que aquela poderia ser uma ideia maravilhosa ou uma ideia péssima. Tendo ganhado os ingressos – um agradecimento pela participação nos ensaios, talvez? –, ela convidou James para sentar ao lado dela na plateia.

Ele chegou com sua câmera nas mãos, como sempre. Enquanto o observava registrando fotografias dos lugares, das pessoas e da atmosfera natalina de dezembro que dava à Nova York uma perfeição visual, Lily teve um súbito desejo de dançar para capturar sua atenção. Ela quis inspirá-lo novamente, mas não tinha mais certeza de suas capacidades.

A fila andou e James estava tão envolvido com sua câmera que Lily precisou pousar levemente a mão no braço dele para fazê-lo se mexer. Quando James percebeu que estava atrasando a fila, despenteou os cabelos, desculpando-se. Lily sorria.

– Eu reclamei algumas vezes de Nova York, confesso, mas eu deveria ter esperado dezembro chegar – ela disse. – Maravilhosa, não é?

– Sim – ele disse. Olhando para o quanto Lily era linda, ecoou: – Maravilhosa.

Toda aquela atmosfera foi uma preparação para perderem o fôlego com o espetáculo, assim que entraram no teatro. A música, as dançarinas, o cenário. Lily assistiu a tudo com o coração apertado, porque ela estava achando maravilhoso, mas queria ter ido até o fim. A paixão, não só de dançar, de assistir também, estava estancada nos brilhos dos olhos de um verde que, mesmo após vivenciar tantas coisas, James nunca chegou a ver igual.

Ele passou a maior parte do tempo assistindo às reações dela, contidas, mas ainda transparentes, ao seu lado. Ele ainda sentia algo por ela e pela paixão que ela tinha. Ele aprendeu, depois que terminaram, que não gostaria de fazê-la escolher entre a dança e _ele_. Lily tinha prioridades. O que doeu, naquela época, foi saber que ele não era a dela. Em qualquer cara apaixonado, aquilo doeria.

Eles não terminaram a noite quando o espetáculo chegou ao fim. Seguiram o fluxo da fila no momento da saída e, conversando sobre a apresentação, andaram sem um rumo aparente pela calçada da rua.

– Como está a sua perna? – ele perguntou. Havia sido um espetáculo incrível, mas ele gostaria que tivesse visto Lily no palco.

– Podemos sentar? – ela rebateu a pergunta, quando passaram ao lado de uma fileira de bancos. James retirou o resquício da neve do assento e se sentou ao lado dela. Lily queria conversar sério com ele. – Eu tenho pensado bastante. Tive tempo de pensar bastante depois que meu joelho ficou ruim. E me assusta. Porque _tirando dança_ , eu não tenho nada.

– Isso não é verda-

– Não, James, me escute. Não estou sendo dramática, _é verdade_. O que eu estou querendo dizer com tudo isso é que eu cometi um erro terrível. Sabe... – ela sorriu, tristemente. – Eu deveria ter me preocupado em me sentir _completa_ , não perfeita. Quando eu danço, eu esqueço o mundo, eu me sinto como eu gostaria de me sentir. Mas quando eu _paro_ , quando tudo _acaba_ , quando eu não estou no palco...

– Você faz tudo de novo – ele disse. – Pratica, tenta e tenta de novo, até se sentir completa novamente. É um ciclo e eu entendo isso.

 _–_ Entende?

– Você inspira as pessoas, mas isso não vem da perfeição. É porque você nunca desiste dela, mesmo sabendo que não vai alcançá-la.

James sempre reconheceu, como ninguém, o esforço dela. Nada a ver com talento, mas uma garra inspiradora. Um silêncio se seguiu no qual ele brincava distraidamente com o botão de sua câmera.

– Mas quando terminamos pareceu que isso não estava lá com a gente. Quero dizer, você não fez como faz na dança. Quando você erra, você tenta uma, duas, três vezes, fica repetindo os passos por uma hora _direto_ até acertar. Com a gente, você não tentou. Nós não tentamos, na verdade. Desistimos antes de tentar.

Ela se manteve calada, reconhecendo todo o erro que havia cometido.

– Queria ter tentado antes – ele admitiu –, mas você estava determinada. E, porra, até naquele momento eu amei você mais do que nunca. Eu não estou aqui agora, em Nova York, porque fiquei _parado_ depois que terminamos. Você me inspirou a seguir um caminho, mesmo não sendo perto de você.

Ele disse aquilo, mirando para tirar uma nova foto dela. James gostava de fotografar os carros deslocando-se na cidade. Era interessante o modo como a câmera capturava a rapidez de Manhattan em borrões vermelhos, amarelos e laranjas. Lily estava em primeiro plano e, dessa vez, olhava diretamente para a câmera como se estivesse olhando para os olhos de James.

Ele capturou a imagem e abaixou a câmera para procurar aqueles olhos verdes com os seus próprios. Ela perguntou em um tom baixo:

– _Você_ quer tentar de novo?

– Umas cinquenta vezes, se precisar. Você ainda me inspira.

As pernas cruzadas de Lily ficaram imóveis. Sentado, James ergueu a mão para que pudesse colocar um pedaço do cabelo ruivo para trás de sua orelha. Aproveitando o contato, ele segurou o rosto dela. Nos próximos segundos, James manteve uma distância que provocou Lily.

Depois de entender que ela precisava completar aquela distância, beijá-lo não pareceu suficiente.

E isso frustrou os dois, o que incendiou uma urgência no modo como seus lábios se moveram. Eles queriam que fosse suficiente, mas seis anos vivendo vidas _opostas_ até que finalmente se reencontrassem não era qualquer tempo. Ao perceber que essa frustração não poderia ser sanada em um banco no meio de Manhattan, eles se afastaram, relutantemente. Ela perguntou:

– Quanto tempo daqui até seu apartamento?

Eles não podiam esperar mais seis anos.

* * *

Subindo o elevador, James encostou Lily contra a porta e a beijou de novo. _Mas ainda faltava muito_. Ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou pelo corredor depois que o elevador chegou ao andar desejado.

James entrou com ela aos beijos no apartamento e, somente com o som da respiração acelerada dela junto ao barulho da cidade lá fora, Lily deixou que ele a guiasse para qualquer canto em que pudesse ficar deitada.

Retiraram as inúmeras camadas de roupas a caminho da cama. Sem enrolações maiores, James deitou com ela, desmanchando o lençol enquanto trocavam de posição, como se os dois se sentissem obrigados a acabarem com a distância, não só um.

 _Mas ainda faltava muito_.

Lily pressionou seu quadril contra o de James, apreciando o contato quente e forte de suas intimidades protegidas pelas calças. Ele arrancou a dela de um modo delicado. Ela não foi tão delicada ao abrir o zíper da dele. Apertou os cabelos de James com seus dedos firmes, deixando-o abandonar sua boca para que descesse até o abdômen descontrolado pela respiração dela.

Mais um pouco para baixo, James aproveitou um suave beijo na parte interna de sua coxa, provocando nela a dose certa de frustração e tesão. Segurou o elástico de sua calcinha, descendo o tecido para fora de suas pernas. Após uma breve troca de olhares, James, posicionado entre elas, pressionou a língua em seu clitóris, provando de um gosto delicioso e nostálgico. Ele se sentiu bem-vindo ao notar que Lily, ao invés de se afastar ou recusar, chamava por ele, gemendo e apertando os lençóis, evitando qualquer espaço. Mas, mesmo recebendo um oral maravilhoso, ainda não foi o suficiente.

Ela empurrou levemente o peito dele com a palma da mão para deitá-lo. Tendo uma visão privilegiada de Lily Evans lindamente nua, James sorriu para ela. Tinha com ele, todos os dias, a lembrança de uma manhã no almoxarifado da escola. Não esquecia, porque havia sido um dos momentos mais incríveis de sua adolescência. Naquela noite, anos depois, ela fez a mesma coisa. Apenas _melhor_. Sempre se preocupando com seu desempenho enquanto o chupava, James fez questão de deixá-la ciente que estava perfeito.

E se eles acharam que não faltaria mais nada quando estivessem completamente encaixados, eles se enganaram. Enquanto se movia contra ela, Lily o mandou _não_ parar, porque ainda não estava sendo o suficiente. As unhas dela roçavam seu ombro de um modo que iria deixar marcas. Ele chupou seu pescoço de um modo que também iria deixar marcas. Depois que James estivesse suado e ofegante com o esforço, Lily iria querer guiar o sexo e, quando ela o fez, foi alucinante.

Mais uma vez, não podia deixar de pensar em como aquela sensação de transar com James era como dançar. Além de querer ter um desempenho perfeito, ela não conseguia _parar_. Perdia o fôlego e encontrava sincronia com os movimentos dele, como música. Em um momento, é leve. Em outros, _intenso_. Mas o tempo todo era sentimental.

Naquele instante em que ela alcançava o orgasmo, ela teve finalmente uma breve sensação de que aquilo estava sendo o suficiente. Durou minutos, enquanto ele ainda aproveitava seu sexo dentro dela, sentindo a pulsação e o aperto úmido. Ele aguentaria mais alguns instantes, mas Lily era atenciosa demais. Lembrou-se do ponto fraco dele e provocou, gemendo perto de seu ouvido, propositalmente. Ele gozou com ela mordendo o queixo dele, abrindo um sorriso satisfeito, ofegante e apaixonado. Mas... ainda faltava muito.

Recuperando-se do esforço físico, suados e extasiados, James se posicionou atrás dela e a abraçou. Ela pensou que sempre faltaria, não importasse o que eles fizessem. O que iria depender era eles tentarem buscar completar essa falta do mesmo modo em que ela buscava a perfeição.

Conversaram sobre algo aleatório – sobre cozinharem alguma coisa, porque estavam morrendo de fome. Rindo, ele quis convidá-la para passar a noite. Despretensiosamente, sem esperar por um sim ou um não. Apenas confessou que a queria naquela noite inteira.

Ela ficou, mas dormir foi a última coisa que fizeram.

* * *

No ballet profissional, é tudo ou nada. Lily escolheu _tudo_ , e isso significou priorizar seus esforços para se recuperar do joelho. Sessões de fisioterapia, exercícios, remédios, resultados e o tempo. Ela não iria desistir. James ajudou com que ela não desistisse.

Era a presença dele que a completava em um período em que ela sentiria um temido vazio. Juntos, conheceram o que não haviam conhecido em Nova York. James mostrou novas ruas a ela e Lily mostrou novos restaurantes a eles. Ele a fotografava a todo instante; gostava do modo natural e fácil de Lily em frente a uma câmera. Mal sabia ele que ela só se sentia assim quando era James por trás dela.

Aos poucos, enquanto avançavam para uma série de tentativas de fazerem o relacionamento, dessa vez, dar certo, James acompanhou a recuperação de Lily através do visor de sua câmera. O apoio que recebia _online_ , os vídeos que James gravava e todos os esforços para melhorar com os exercícios da fisioterapia deram a chance de Lily perceber, após quatro meses de fisioterapia intensa, que ela conseguia apoiar os pés depois de um salto. Sem a dor que a incomodou tanto e a tirou de um espetáculo.

Ela conseguiu durante uma dança que fazia em uma rua turística de Nova York. James estava fotografando quando ela teve a coragem de testar sua recuperação. Mesmo sabendo que ainda precisava _ir aos poucos_ , Lily não controlava a impulsividade da dança quando estava instigada. Ela fez o salto e, quando se equilibrou perfeitamente ao apoiar o pé no chão, não só foi aplaudida pelos turistas que estavam assistindo, como também correu até James para pular nele e beijá-lo apaixonadamente no meio da rua.

– _Consegui_ , não senti dor _alguma_!

Ele nunca a viu tão feliz. E ele nunca esteve tão feliz por ela.

* * *

Sua total recuperação foi testada em uma apresentação individual. Ela dançou na abertura de outra exposição que James participou com sua série de fotografias intitulada _"Tente_ ". Escolheu quinze fotografias que, durante aqueles meses, tirou de Lily se recuperando. Após o sucesso que a série alcançou na internet, James e Lily foram convidados por um curador experiente e renomeado. Ele, para expor as fotos. Ela, para dançar ao vivo. Dessa vez, o corredor da galeria ficou lotado. As pessoas se apaixonaram por Lily, especialmente depois da belíssima apresentação que viram.

– Eu não conseguiria sem você – Lily disse a James quando a galeria estava esvaziando. A noite havia sido incrível. Nunca os dois estiveram tão _sintonizados_ , certos e perfeitos juntos.

– E eu sem você – ele garantiu, beijando-a nos lábios.

Naquele instante, uma senhora alta e sofisticada, com os olhos atentos a todos os detalhes da galeria, sentiu-se um tanto sem graça por atrapalhar o momento dos jovens. Mas achou que seria necessário.

– Eu nunca vi tanta conexão. Você, querida, tirou-me o fôlego. E você, querido, tem um olhar fascinante. Meu nome é Siara...

– Alden – disse James, ligeiramente admirado, apertando a mão da mulher. – Eu sou um grande fã.

Sentiu-se pequeno perto daquela experiente fotógrafa. Tentou não parecer um idiota, aliás, foi muito profissional ao agradecer pela presença dela em sua exposição. Siara, no entanto, tinha um senso de humor fabuloso e, em poucos minutos, prendeu James em uma proposta para ele _longe_ de Nova York.

A proposta era para Lily também. Para os _dois_. James percebeu que seu trabalho não seria nada sem Lily, então Siara convidou os dois para fazerem uma turnê de exposições da série _"Tente"_ , incluindo Lily dançar – porque isso dava um toque sensível e especial. Seriam vinte cidades de três países diferentes. Era tudo o que James queria. _Viajar pelo mundo_ com Lily Evans, trabalhando na área que amava ao lado da mulher que ele amava.

Talvez esse fosse seu próximo sonho se realizando. Talvez esse fosse seu futuro. Talvez o futuro dos dois. Trabalharem juntos para _viverem_ juntos.

Mas então Lily recebeu um e-mail naquela semana.

* * *

– Moscou?

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá do apartamento de James, um de frente para o outro. Lily havia interrompido o sexo que fariam para conversar com ele sobre aquilo.

– Sim, Moscou. Fui convidada para fazer _audições_. O modo como encaram o Ballet por lá é fenomenal e intimidante. É perfeit _futuro_ que toda bailarina amaria ter. Estão esperando minha resposta.

James estava calado. Ambos sabiam o que era preciso pensar naquele momento.

– Isso é maravilhoso, Lily.

Mas por que não conseguiram ficar extasiados? De fato, Lily estava roendo sua unha com os olhos lacrimejantes. James temeu perguntar qualquer outra coisa. O que fez foi passar as mãos no rosto e arrastá-la para os cabelos. Mas se esforçou para não se precipitar e foder tudo.

Foi quando Lily disse baixinho:

– Eu não vou.

Ele não escutou direito.

– Você _não_ pode fazer isso – ele se ouviu dizendo. O lado altruísta dele. – E as chances que você...

– Hey. – Ela pegou a mão dele, abrindo um sorriso doce e sincero. – Eu não vou, eu já decidi. Não estou desistindo, só estou fazendo uma escolha. Ficamos horas falando sobre a proposta que Siara nos deu, lembra? Nos empolgamos com a ideia de viajarmos pelo mundo tirando fotos e dançando. Eu não sou desleal.

– Você _realmente_ quer fazer isso? Trocar essa chance para trabalharmos juntos?

– Não é uma troca. Eu já dancei no aniversário da Rainha. Fiz apresentações que _marcaram_ minha carreira, apresentei _A Bela e a Fera_ em toda a Europa. Eu _sei_ que ainda tenho muitas conquistas pela frente. Mas... eu não quero ficar sozinha nas comemorações dela. Eu quero me sentir completa. E eu sinceramente acho que somos incríveis juntos. Somos completos. Você viu o sucesso que foi a exposição. Trabalharmos juntos é o único jeito de darmos certo e eu quero tentar. Além disso – ela acrescentou, sabendo que estava deixando James sem palavras com sua decisão –, sendo realista, não estou preparada para Moscou. Não ainda, especialmente depois do que ocorreu com meu joelho. Lá é realmente _pesado_. Eu preciso estar _cem por cento_.

– Você conseguiria fácil.

Ela roçou o contorno atraente do nariz dele com o indicador e depois se inclinou para beijá-lo.

– Você é fofo. E exagerado. Mas não sabe como é lá. Depois te mostro um vídeo dessa garota russa que só tem _treze_ anos e não parece humana.

Ele riu, sentindo um alívio indescritível, e disse:

– Bem... então quando estiver preparada para Moscou, nós daremos um jeito.

– Juntos – ela enfatizou, gostando daquelas palavras dele. – Não suportaria desistir _disso_ outra vez. Não sem antes tentar... cinquenta vezes, se for preciso.

E seria. Seria muito preciso.

* * *

 _Tente mais uma vez. Mas não tente demais_.

Lily planejava demais; James aceitava o que estava à sua frente. Ela era meticulosa; ele, impulsivo. O sucesso era o resultado de horas de força e determinação, mas não há como evitar que as coisas aconteçam naturalmente. O sucesso não era só a perfeição, mas também o erro. Não era só planejamento, mas também impulsividade.

Ele ainda veria Lily conquistar o mundo, não olhar para trás, vencer, perder, chorar e sorrir. Eles ainda brigariam muito, mas também continuariam tentando. Separados, os dois tiveram que lidar com seus acertos e defeitos. Juntos, eles encontraram um equilíbrio, como em uma dança. E, como na dança, não foi fácil, mas conseguiam depois de muito esforço.

Ele a fazia ser mais impulsiva; ela o fazia pensar no futuro e nunca olhar para trás. Ela o ensinou a guiar uma valsa; ele ensinou a ela truques de fotografia. Ele a fotografou em momentos bons e ruins; ela dançou em momentos bons e ruins. Eles tiveram um ao outro em todos os momentos.

Não só porque se amavam.

Lily inspirava James. E James inspirava Lily.

* * *

 **Eu sentia muita, muita falta de entrar na cabeça de um James e uma Lily e me sentir empolgada com uma ideia. Foram 2 semanas, mas sinto que foram anos. Acho que porque coloquei um pouco de mim aí. Não só na Lily, mas no James.**

 **Bem, eu espero que tenham gostado e apreciado a leitura :) Poderia ter dividido essa parte em 2 ou 3, mas não faria sentido para mim, porque queria dividir a fic em "começo" e "recomeço". Algumas pontas soltas ficaram no final. E eu pergunto a você "e aí, eles vão conseguir dar um jeito?" Isso fica para você concluir (e eu adoraria ler qual seria sua conclusão).**

 **Essa fic me sugou inteira por vários dias. Foi uma reflexão minha em forma de James e Lily. Aprendi muito nos meus 4 anos de faculdade que ser perfeito é algo impossível. O legal mesmo é como as pessoas correm atrás disso :) Pensei "como seria uma fic sobre inspiração?" E eu, que me encontrava num bloqueio horrível, destravei escrevendo sobre isso. Queria poder me lembrar por que imaginei um James fotógrafo e uma Lily bailarina - talvez no meio de uma exposição que participei -, mas só sei que quando pensei me pareceu certo e, apesar de ter hesitado com a ideia à princípio, fico feliz que insisti nela. Até agradeço por ter perdido 2k da primeira versão de "Muse" e recomeçado. Não teria tido o resultado que vocês leram agora.**

 **Se gostaram da fic, por favor, não deixem de comentar! Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de todos vocês. Mais uma vez, agradeço a Carol Lair com sua ajuda e sugestões no plot sobre a segunda parte também, a Jacke pelos edits incríveis e a Miller pela capa que vocês estão vendo da fic! Claro, não poderia deixar de agradecer a todos que comentaram, me deram apoio, apareceram no twitter me mostrando músicas e fotos que lembraram vocês da fic! Vocês todos me inspiraram!**

 **Fica aí uma short-fic Jily UA, um presentinho meu a vocês, leitores amantes de Jily. Foi de coração.**

 **Beijos e até uma próxima!**

 **Pokie**


End file.
